Tales of the Eclipse: Redux!
by adrinpls
Summary: Sol Istus: Infamous mercenary. Feared hunter. Shattered outcast. Joining the League to prepare for the Ultimatum of a lifetime, what crazy shenanigans will Sol bring with him to the League! M for Language and Sexual Situations. OC. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

**TotE Redux, Chapter 1**  
**Alright boys and girls, I'm finally back to FanFiction! I'm gonna try and rewrite Tales of the Eclipse because honestly it's a shitty story. I seriously just put about anything down without real thoughts for the story line.**

**Anyhoo, now that I think I've become somewhat of a better writer I will now attempt to rewrite my most popular story, since in all honesty I had no clue where I was going with it.**

**Well, enjoy!**

Oh, some background information about Sol. I'm changing his background so that he became a mercenary for hire, rather than just some random dude and a few other changes that will be revealed. Sol will also be older now, at age 20, and only 3 years younger than Syndra. Also, I'll make the romance less retarded as hell and funnier rather than 'oh boo hoo life sucks.'

It was a cold winter day at the Institute of War. So cold, in fact, that the Frejlordian champions shivered. A fresh white sheet of snow blanketed the streets of the Institute, the clouds of breath puffing like a swarm of smoking men.

Oh, how Syndra hated the cold.

'Why must I be the one and go out to get the groceries,' she grumbles. She and her room mates, Quinn and Irelia, had drawn sticks to see who had to get their weekly supplies from the supermarket down the street. Syndra, of course, refused to lose and snapped everyone else's stick in half and thrown one of each half away, leaving them both with ridiculously short sticks, yet still she managed to lose. 'Filthy cheaters,' she groans, shivering.

The summoners and citizens part for the beautiful albeit terrifying floating lady, fearing for their manhoods and then their lives or simply just their lives, depending on whether you were a male or female, respectively. Dressed in a thick fur coat, Syndra stood out pretty well amongst the flock of purple. 'This is retarded,' she grits her teeth.

She eventually made her way to the market and walks into the place, cherishing the warmed and heated store. 'Thank goodness for technology,' she burrs mentally before continuing on with her shopping.  
-

With a small poof, a figure in a crimson tee with a steel shoulder pauldron appears at the gates of the Institute of War. Wading through the ocean of purple (seriously, why so much frickin' purple?, he thinks.), the man makes his way to a large plaza in which various buildings surround the area. Locating the largest building, the guy manages to get through the doors and into the ornately decorated grand atrium. Climbing the enormous staircase, the man eventually reaches the top, marveling at the statues and artwork scattered neatly in the halls.

The figure made to grab a summoner, grasping a young woman's shoulder. "Excuse me, miss. Would you perhaps direct me to where I could apply to become a champion?" he says before flashing a nervous smile. The girl shivers and nods after a small delay, trying to take in what had just happened. "Y-yes," she says before taking his hand. "F-follow me," the nervous girl stutters. The pair traverses down a seemingly random hallway, littered with paintings and even more statues. 'These guys sure like their artwork...'

"By the way, I'm Sol," our newly introduced hero says proudly, happy to finally say his god damn name since it has never been stated yet so far. The young girl nods. "I-I'm F-Fiera. And we're here, by the way," she quickly points to an office to Sol's right. "Bye," she says in a rush, dashing away. Sol scratches his head at her strange actions before shrugging. 'Eh.' Sol knocks on the door and almost immediately, the old and ornate door swings open. An aged and wise-looking man in golden and purple robes sit in a deep leather seat, a large and beautiful oak table in front of him. Papers covered the desk, piled neatly into large stacks and filed away into various files.

"Greetings, young one. Are you here to perhaps apply for the status of a champion for the League?" his deep and powerful voice rumbles out, knowledge and wisdom seeming to pour out of his various orifices. Sol coughs, suddenly finding his own voice lacking. "Ah, yes. I'm here to try and be a champion. Is there something I need to go through, sir, other than an interview?" he asks.

The man smiles, his face crinkling up. "Yes, dear boy. You must go through certain trials that I myself am not allowed to tell you. May I perhaps get your name, occupation and a short biography?" he says, motioning to the seat in front of him and taking out parchment with a pen.

Sol nods and sits, the seat so soft that he sinks in with a comfortable *woof.* He sighs at the expensive seat and begins to speak. "My name is Sol. My surname, I'm not to sure about it but I think it was something like Istus. I was a mercenary for hire, one of the most infamous. I'm sure you've heard of me one point in time or another. You know, the 'Blue Stone Tragedy?' That was my partner, Spire, and I. Well I was born second of two children to my parents but I was chosen to bear a terrible curse: the demoness Tyal was sealed into my body, causing me to become a half-human half-incubus. When I was born, I was incredibly weak after the ritual so I instinctively siphoned life energy from the only source I had and was connected to: my mom.

"She died quickly, the boy she brought into the world of the living stealing her soul just to survive. Poetic injustice, almost," he chuckles. "Anyhoo, by this time my sister Syndra was taken from our family to be trained elsewhere. My father had attempted to kill me many many times and I eventually ran away and lived off of what I could find and what I could kill." The high summoner raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of his sister, but he didn't push it.

"I discovered my skill in killing when I was about 6. I had ran away when I was about 5 or so, so I spent a year looking for my sister. She and I were really close, ya know. Both siblings thought as abominations to mankind. Continuing on, that was when I started killin' for money. And I did it better than most people.

"I grew up doing that. And now I have a record list longer than the frickin' dictionary itself," he grins ruefully, taking a breath. "I'm here because..." he pauses to think. "Because I want to atone for my sins," he finishes with a clasp of his hand. Leaning back, he stretches his spine to yawn. "Well, what ya think?" he asks informally.

The old man smiles. "I believe you passed the first part of the test, Sol. I believe I can direct you to the second part. Oh, and just to tell you, but your sister. She is alive," he starts somewhat hesitantly, afraid to let two powerhouses collide together.

Sol stands at this, glaring at the summoner. "What." he demands. "Tell me where she is!" The summoner sighs and smiles. "All will be revealed in due time, my dear boy." Sol hisses and begins to release his anger before shaking his head violently, trying to calm himself down. 'Anger leads to destruction,' he reminds himself for the umpteenth time that week. "Alright, I guess," he sighs in defeat before sitting down in his chair once more. "Where do I need to go?"

The old man smiles. "Follow me."  
-

"The truest enemy lies within," he mutters. 'How quaint,' he snorts as he opens the gigantic doors. Entering the room, he heard the door close behind him as all light faded. Darkness filled everything as Sol closed his eyes. Hearing noises, he opens his eyes to reveal crimson pupils. Spire, in his full glory, was diving upon him, screaming with rage. The fleshy abomination of a man had berserk; the voidling-human bio weapon failure was attacking him.

The scene was painfully familiar. Sol summons his warblade, Eternal Ruin before quickly parrying Spire's serrated armblade. He gritted his teeth in effort, being pushed back slightly before releasing all pressure on his left foot. Spire fell forward as Sol jumps behind the monstrosity and makes to stab his former partner. "Die, you bastard!" he screams as he drives the blade into Spire's back. He roars in pain before swinging a whip fist backwards, the huge tendril of hardened flesh smashing against a dark barrier Sol erected. Pushed back again by the effort, Sol groans at the exertion. 'Damn it, need to release.' Sol teleports a large distance away before taking his blade and stabbing it into his upper hand. 'Release, first seal,' he calls mentally as his power begins to rise, multiplying upon itself.

He knew how this played out. Only releasing his first of 3 seals, Sol easily defeated Spire. This was not the case, apparently. As he finishes releasing, Spire appears in frnot of him, a huge red and black blob of energy pulsating in front of Spire as the thing melts into his giant fists. Spire smashes the ground, sending Sol flying before he could regain control of his own body. Spikes of hardened flesh erupted violently, Spire screaming in rage.

He feels himself stop flying, realizing he was now impaled on two large spikes. One was in his shoulder and another through his stomach. "Go on, Spire. Finish it. Kill me and become stronger. You win. Go back to my dad to get your filthy money, you traitorous bastard," Sol coughs, blood and spittle mixing as he could no longer control himself.

"Why do you want to join the League, Sol?" Spire's gravelly and echoing voice calling from the void of darkness, Spire's figure no longer visible. The pain began to fade as Sol smiled and laughed with some insanity. "Why did I join the League? To kill you. To destroy you, ya fuckin' son of a bitch. To make you suffer. I know you are coming for me. But I will be ready," he ends in a snarl.

With that, the shroud of darkness falls as the door opens. "Welcome to the League of Legends," a disembodied voice calling from above. Sol realizes he is now lying on the ground, perfectly intact. He stands up before punching the wall, a resounding smack echoing through the now-empty room. His bloody fist quickly heals.

And thus is the tale of how Sol Istus, brother of Syndra, joins the League.


	2. Chapter 2: Sibling Affairs

**TotE Redone 2**

**Hi everyone, my rewrite has been met with decent responses so I'll continue, I suppose. Remember, reviews equals feed back, and feed back means moar chapters! Moar profit!**

**Anyhoo, enjoy~**

**(Linebreak because notes apparently doesn't show dashes anymore, frickin' retarded as hell computer.)**

Syndra sighs as she enters her room, her dorm "buddies" as they called it, dressing up to seemingly go somewhere. "Fools!" she screams before dropping the bags where she stood(?). "I came all this way just for you idiots to eat and now you're leaving to go somewhere, and probably without me?!" she shrieks before lunging at the now-dressed up Quinn, who squawks (no pun intended) and dives behind Irelia. Irelia gives Syndra a stern look.

"Syndra, we're going to the welcoming party for the new champ. The notification was just received. We weren't going to leave without you, I promise," she chides before taking the plastic bags and hurriedly tossing them into the refrigerator. "Just change into something nice and we'll go."

A few minutes later, Syndra came out in a different thick coat, covering a dress that she was wearing. And also a few other layers 'cause god damn it it was cold out there... few meaning approximately 12 other articles of clothing. But that's aside the point. Irelia, dressed in blue and Quinn in yellow, all stood waiting by the door before the three exited their apartment with a slam, rushing to the party.

"So what's the new guy's name?" Quinn asks Irelia, who responds promptly," He's an Ionian dude named Sol, the blue stone guy? That's him."

"Wow, they're letting a guy like that get in?" Quinn almosts shouts incredulously.

**(Line break. A/N: I'm really hungry right now so please don't kill me if I only describe food.)**

Sol widens his eyes at the group up ahead, summoners and champions alike all standing next to a large meeting table. "Hey new guy!" one... thing... said. He recognizes the figure as a Yordle and twitches his eyes.

Oh how much he hated yordles, the filthy creatures.

Sol sighs. 'God damn it, I hate dealin' with people,' he grumbles mentally before making his way slowly to the happy crowd. Giving a half-smile and a nod here and there, he pushes past the growing group before setting himself down at the table. People took their seats around him, all eager to meet the rookie. 'Rookie? I've seen more shit than half of these people put together,' he scoffs at his own thoughts.

Bombarded with questions, Sol shrunk in his seat and tried to answer as quickly and promptly as he could. He felt the walls beginning to grow smaller and the pressure become heavier, his introverted lifestyle beginning to take its toll on our hero.

**(Line break again. Don't worry, food is coming. Fooood glorrrious foood~)**

Syndra and her "friends" finally made it to the welcoming party, a large crowd of people already gathered around a single area. "Guess we're not too late, the food isn't all completely gone yet," Irelia jokes to her neighboring ranger, who giggles.

Syndra, meanwhile, felt an odd presence, one that she had not felt since she was a child. It reminded her awfully of her younger brother...

**(Another line break hue)**

Sol blinked, a huge pressure crashing down on his shoulders. He gasps at the strength of the focused power, as if someone was trying to force a sun down his throat. Yet he couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted by the magical presence, like it was trying to envelop him and protect him. 'What, I'm a masochist now?' Sol chuckles to himself, ignoring the people around him.

He couldn't help but reminisce about his older sister and how much he missed her. 'Her presence was just like this... just... like...'

With that, Sol disappears from his seat and reappears right outside the crowded table. Looking around furiously, he turns and turns as if he was a toy in the hand of a 3 year old. He stops his spin to win to see a white-haired lady standing with two other girls, and he couldn't help but gawk at her. 'Damn, she is fine...' he mentally whistles.

"Sol?" the white-haired lady said, her voice echoing through the hall. Sol's mind flashes in recognition, his eyes widening even more. "S-Syn?" he whispers quietly, the hall beginning to hush as people noticed the intense glare the two shared.

She begins to make her way closer to him, and he walks towards her slowly. "Syndra, sister of Sol?" he croaks out, tears beginning to form in his eyes. She nods as well, and for the first time that wasn't while watching soap operas, Syndra's powerful and blazing eyes begin to water as well.

The pair rush to each other before enveloping one another in their arms, family bonds reforged once more as fresh tears poured like rain during an April shower. Syndra didn't care if her dress was ruined. Her long-lost brother, whom she loved dearly, was standing with her in the Institute of War, together.

The crowd begins to clap and hoot wildly before Sol turns and snarls, his face suddenly covered with a crimson plate before screaming, "Silence!" the guttural and chilling voice sweeping away all noise. Syndra continues to cry and hold her younger brother, not caring for anything in the world. "She's my sister you filthy beasts!" he roars, not caring if he was rather hypocritical.

The females of the crowd, thanks to their superior empathic powers, understand what happen and begin to clap slowly and say a general "awwwww." Sol sighs and nods before hugging his sister once more and letting go. "Hey, Syn," he says softly before taking a seat, Syndra next to him. "Whaddaya say about you and I spending some time together to catch up on the um... the 17 years, was it? That we missed?" he says cheerfully, glad to have someone he knows.

Syndra smiles and blushes slightly at the sight of him. 'He did indeed become quite handsome,' she muses to herself before slapping herself mentally. 'He's your brother,' she scolds. 'Even if you lost him 17 years ago, he's your brother.' "That would be great. How about after you find your place and settle down with your room mates, you come to my place and talk?" she asks amiably.

Sol grins. "Sounds great, sis." Just then, a man and a girl set themselves down next to the siblings. "Greetings, new comer. I am Garen Crownguard, commander of the Dauntless Vanguard. I am glad to make your acquaintance," he says in a strong yet friendly voice. Sol shakes his hand and nods. "I'm Sol. I do stuff," he says as Garen twitches slightly at his informality.

"Oh stop being such a stiff, Garen. You have time for that later," the girl teases before giggling madly and attaching herself to Garen's arms, who looks quite uncomfortable. "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Luxanna Crownguard, this big boy's sister. Call me Lux, everyone other than this guy right here does," she finishes with a poke to Garen's large biceps.

'She's a bro-con. Oh dear,' Sol mentally laughs before looking at Syndra, who gives a nervous smile. "Um, yeah. Nice to meet you too," he says quietly, doing his best to avoid Lux's eyes. The pair nod and move off to talk with other people.

Sol sighs and finally kicks back, ready to relax for a bit and finish talking with pe- suddenly, a crimson-haired woman with a shapely body jumps into the seat next to him. "Hey, you, new guy. What did Lux say about Ga-" she is cut off by Sol grappling her to the floor and pressing his blade, Eternal Ruin, against her throat. "Shit, sorry," Sol says as he accidentally makes eye contact with her. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck...' he swears endlessly in his mind as the red head giggles. "I'm Katarina," she swoons before staring into his eyes more. He turns away as fast as he can.

He offers a hand to her, lifting her up. She sticks to his arm like a fly on a fly swatter and blushes. "So, about Lux..." he begins before Katarina hushes him with a finger before pressing her lips against his. 'Damn it,' Sol sighs. 'This again. Might as well take advantage of the situation. Thank god it ain't permanent.' Sol siphons some essence from her, quenching his need for the week. Peeling the giddy Katarina off of him, he places her on the bench next to the table. She promptly drops her head to the table, fast asleep.

**(A/N: I've changed it so that Sol's eyes will give a weak and short-term affect. Sol needs to deliberately use his powers to completely hypnotize someone. Also, since the aura itself is so weak, anyone magically adept is usually capable of warding it off naturally. Katarina isn't capable of doing so since she's a basic bitch.**

**No just kidding. Katarina isn't because she literally did never need to build up magic resistance during her training, or at least I supposed so. Whatever. Back to the story!)**

Meanwhile, Syndra was glaring at Sol before screeching and slapping his face. "What in the world was that?!" she roars, blushing violently. "Why did-why did-what," Syndra stutters madly before standing and storming out of the hall.

Sol looks at her retreating form with a quirked eyebrow. 'What the hell was that?'

**(Line break. Okay, I didn't mention any food. So sue me. Sue me and my empty stomach.)**

It was a few hours after the ceremony for the complete induction of Sol into the league completed. We find our hero teleporting his way up the stairs to the third floor before going to the west wing. Holding a piece of paper, Sol glances up occasionally to look at the room numbers. "418, 419... 420," he says before staring at the door in boredom. 'That is one boring as hell door,' he chuckles before putting the key into the lock and opening the door to the apartment, revealing a tidy and neat home inside. Many various metal doohickeys and gadgets sit around the place, making it obvious who was Sol's room mate.

Sol enters and wanders about before finding an empty room. He notices a note sitting on the floor. Bending down to take it, he yawns and picks it up.

'Yo dude, this is your room as you could probably tell. I'm your room mate, name's Jayce. I'm out right now to pick up some cigars. Be back at 1630.'

Sol sighs before summoning his bed, the mattress dropping to the white carpet with a *plop.* Sol conjures the rest of his furniture before finally summoning his weapon collection and placing it in the safe in the closet. 'I should probably head to Syn's...' he muses. 'Nah, I'll wait to meet this Jayce guy.'

A few minutes later, the door opens as a tall, handsome man with dashing looks enters. Sol, who was sitting on the couch, stands to greet the man. "Hey man, I'm Sol. I'm your room mate, I suppose," Sol greets as he sticks his hand out.

Jayce grins before shaking it. "The name's Jayce. Guess you got my note, eh? Sorry about the mess," he says before gesturing to the small pile of metal parts in the corner that Sol hadn't even noticed. "I'm an inventor."

Sol laughs. "Man, you could drop rusty nails everywhere and I wouldn't care," he says as Jayce smirks at his joke. "Alright, so I guess we're laying out some ground rules?" he asks as the man nods. "So this is what we're going to do..."

**(Line break. Anyone else notice how little Jayce has been played these days?)**

Sol exits his apartment as he tries to locate Syndra. Finally pinpointing her location, Sol starts walking in that general direction, his eyes closed so he could concentrate. 'God damn me and my terrible navigation,' he grumbles. 'Why isn't Spire here to do this shit for me.'

He bumps into someone as he turns the corner, a loud hissing sound being heard as Sol instinctively jumps backward and yells "Creeper!" Realizing it was just a snake-woman, Sol sighs and- wait. A snake woman? 'What the hell?' Sol gasps as he gazes at her lower body.

The woman snarls. "Watch where you're going, peasant! I ought to utterly destroy you, boy. I will ruin your life for- hey, are you even paying attention?!" she shrieks.

Sol's jaw slacks before reaching down to touch her tail. "Wow... is that a real tail?" he says excitedly. "That's so cool!" he exclaims like a child.

She looks at him funny before scowling. "Stop mocking me. I am Cassiopeia of the Du Couteau household and I will not hesitate to end you and your pitiful existence."

Sol hears her and sobers. "Ah, sorry bout bumpin' into ya. Wasn't paying attention, Miss Cass. I do apologize sincerely, I hope you can forgive me," he says with a small nod with his head before moving past her.

'What a strange guy,' our snakey lady thinks before shaking her head and slithering on.

**That's a wrap folks. Remember to do all the good stuff if you want to read more. I love your comments you filthy bananas 3**

**I'll try to write a lot, usually a new chapter every 1-3 days or so. It really depends on how lazy I am, so pls dun hate bby's 3.**

**Bye bye.**

**-adrin**


	3. Chapter 3: First Blood

**TotE Redone 3: First Blood**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the great support especially from Deviltriggerbrownie (pls continue your Elise story). I really enjoy writing now since my work ain't retarded any longer. Anyhoo, I wanted to ask for some ideas as to who should be his main pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy, see you on the other side!**

**(Combo breaker!)**

Syndra sighs deeply in her room, sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She placed her elbows on the table and groans. 'Why did I over react so much,' she moans. 'My sibling probably thinks I'm crazy or something.' She continues to think and sulk as Irelia pokes her head through the door. "Syndra, your brother is here," she says before noticing her glum and strange look. "Hey, are you okay? You seem... Preoccupied,' she comments.

Syndra glares at her dryly before snapping," I am perfectly fine!" Irelia flinches and scrunches her nose, unconvinced." Alright," she says before pausing. "You know, you never told us how good looking he is!" she jokes somewhat accusingly.

Syndra snarls at Irelia who recoils and backs away. "Alright, alright! I'll leave you alone. I'll bring Sol in...after a while," she finishes mischievously before swiftly closing the door and walking back into the living room where Sol sat conversing with Quinn. "Yeah, I did some craazy stuff back then," he laughs. "One time me and Spire had to dive into an active volcano to get some artifact. Last time I worked a retrieval mission. It took forever to get the soot out of my hair, not to mention the lava golems and the heat..." he trails off as he notices Irelia. Quinn's face reflected pure eagerness to listen, which was probably charm-induced, Irelia notes.

"Oh, hi Ms. Lito," he says and gives a small smile. "I'm just tellin' Quinn here about this one thing I did during my time as a merc," he states calmly. She nods and sits down. "So who's this Spire guy you keep mentioning?" Quinn asks, all intentions are for a conversation with the handsome man. Sol visibly flinches and cracks his neck. "Um, well..." he starts with a nervous chuckle.

Quinn widens her eyes, understanding that something was wrong. "N-never mind, forget I asked. Sorry," she apologizes quickly as she rubs his shoulder with her hand. Sol smiles. "Yeah, it's okay. Not your fault."

"Hey, Sol," Irelia interjects before Sol can finish his story. "I think your sister wants to see you. She seems rather fussy today, or at least significantly more fussy than usual," she comments dryly as she flaunts her long hair on purpose. Sol stands up, not caring about what she had done and moving on. Irelia scowls at his act of ignorance and scoffs. Quinn snickers.

**(Quadra kill! Shut down! NOOOOOOO-)**

Sol opens the white door to his sister's bedroom, finding the place oddly purple. Noticing her beginning to look up from where she had lay her head on her desk, Sol smiles and waves. "Hey Syn," he chirps happily before leaping onto her large and ornate bed. "C'mere, we should talk," he pats the mattress next to him.

Syndra nods slowly and floats her way over, taking a seat as Sol lays down next to her. "Hey, Syn, is something wrong?" he says softly before poking her cheek playfully. She gives a joking frown and bites his hand as he recoils in shock. "I'm... I'm fine, brother. You don't need to worry about me," she says quietly.

Sol scowls at the phrase, remembering his child hood. 'Don't worry about me, Sol. I'll be back. I promise you!' his sister had yelled while she was being taken away.' "I will always be worried for you, sis. You're all I got left, you know? You and I versus the world. Siblings got to stick together, alright?" he says protectively as he clutches her hand.

She finally breaks down, tears streaming down her face once more. "S-Sol, I'm so s-sorry," she sobs before hugging her knees to her chest. Sol hushes her and hugs her deeply. "Listen, sis. It's not your fault. None of this is. It's our damn father's fault, the bastard," he snarls.

She smiles evilly, a small respite from her tears. "Don't worry about that. I took care of him in a way... that you probably would not like," she chuckles cruelly before explaining at his confused face. "Let's just say those purple spheres weren't the only balls flying about," she contorts her mouth in a twisted grin as Sol shudders and backs away, hand over his manhood.

The pair share their life together, telling tales of awesome adventures and stories of quiet loneliness alike. Before long, Sol found himself lying his head against his sister's, the pair sitting quietly together and smiling as Syndra hums a rather familiar tune.

"Syndra?" Sol says, breaking the silent vigil. He turns his head slightly before hugging her close. "I love you, sis. I love you a lot. Please, don't leave me," he says quietly, his inner vulnerability and desire to be loved showing. "You're all I got left, sis."

Syndra sheds a tear at her brother's weak voice, remembering that his child hood never existed. His parents never existed. The love and care of a family never existed. Who did Sol have to go to? Who was there for him when he cried, hungry and cold? She finds that she is dragging herself down into more and more misery and pity, her eyes flowing more and more with each passing thought.

And there the siblings sat, emotions unheard of for 17 years finally let go.

**(A/N: I want to make Sol kind of have a sister complex, since she's the only family he's got and the only source of love he can rely on. Love is a rather strange thing, and I find that the more broken Sol is as a character, the more he goes out searching for someone to love him for the way he is, not some quick one night stand. Also, line break.)**

Irelia yawns as she awakens, streams of warm sunlight hitting her form as she begins to stir, removing blankets as she stumbles out of her bedroom to go shower. Realizing that she didn't have a towel, she goes toward the nearest source that she could think of: Syndra's room.

She enters with nothing but a pair of white panties and a t-shirt on, little nubs sticking out from the top from the cold. She passes by the figures in the bed as she made her way to the- wait. Figures? Since when did Syndra ever have a boyfriend, or even brought a man home?! Irelia resists the compelling feeling to shriek in horror.

Curious as to who it could be, she creeps up slowly to the pair before quietly removing the blanket from the man's face. 'Oh wait,' she yawns. 'That's just Sol.' She makes to replace the blanket before accidentally smacking Sol's shoulder, startling him awake as he flinches and grasps Irelia. Gazing into her eyes, he mentally slaps himself before swearing.

Irelia noticed his gaze and felt herself heating up, her panties becoming instantly moist as her face lights like a puff of lighter fluid in a butane torch. She stutters before moving backwards as Sol looks down at her chest, noticing her bare breasts from looking inside her shirt. She giggles and coos, poking at Sol's face before Sol turns away, refusing to make eye contact with her. 'Shit, shit, shit... Syndra please don't wake up...'

Irelia continued to pester Sol before Syndra awoke form the commotion, noticing an almost naked and somewhat wet Irelia pestering her brother. 'Wha du hek,' she mumbles mentally, rubbing her eyes to clear it of morning fog. "Irelia!" she shrieks. "What are you doing?!"

Irelia giggles madly before forcefully flipping Sol over and kissing him. Sol widens his eyes before teleporting out of her reach and knocking her out with a chop to the neck.

Or so he tried to. Sadly, Irelia was a rather formidable fighter and managed to put his arms in some weird Ionian lock before kissing him again, Syndra beginning to fume more and more. "Yo!" Sol cries in between kisses. "Can-I-Get", a rather long smooch,"help?!" he pleads as Syndra regains her sense of the world.

Tossing a wave of raw power at Irelia, the captain of the guard is promptly flung across the room and slammed into the wall, where she falls unconscious. "Um," Sol says. "I didn't do it?"

Syndra glares at him. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Just then, Irelia awakens, the magically induced charm now removed. "What happened," she groans as she rubs her head. Glancing at the sheepish Sol, she blushes. Not only does she realize what she is wearing and how wet her panties were, but she begins to remember what happened. "P-Pervert!" she yells before punching Sol square in the stomach, who takes it like man and only cries a lot.

**(Little bit later)**

After Sol was finally able to stand and Irelia was properly bathed and clothed, Syndra sits them down at the dinner table. "What the hell was that!" she demands, a powerful fist smashing into the table before Syndra yelps and holds her hand, blowing on it. Sol stifles a chuckle as Syndra's angry gaze falls on him.

"Well, I may or may not have forgotten to tell you that I always emit a small aura from my eyes that automatically charms people if they have no real resistance to magic. It's a rather weak aura but it still sucks dick, literally and figuratively," he mentally high-fives himself at the pun. "I guess you were charmed since it's early morning and you're tired as hell."

Irelia blushes at the memory at what happened. "Y-yeah," she mumbles, rubbing her left arm that had goose bumps on it. "It's okay, it was an accident," she says forcefully as Sol smiles apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Quinn pokes her head in the door. "Morning guys! And Sol, in case you forgot, you have the practice match in about 5 minutes. Have fun getting there," she comments before disappearing once more to do whatever the hell Demacians did in their free time.

Sol face palms and sighs. "Why me, universe? Of all early-morning haters, why me?" he groans as he stands up. "I'll seeya guys later. Gotta go right about now." With that, he disappears.

**(Warning: This part has sexual stuff. Skip to the end if you no likey.)**

Sol reappears at the summoning platform, taking his place on a small white pedestal before waiting. Suddenly, he feel himself being torn into pieces, flushed down a toilet, pieced together using glue and sent off to do whatever. With a stumble, he lands on his feet. 'Greetings, champion.' Sol looks around confused before realizing it was his summoner talking to him. 'Sup dude, the name's Sol. Just tellin' ya, but you're gonna have a hard time in my mind... it's a jungle up there,' he comments dryly as the summoner chuckles. 'I can tell. I am having quite the difficult time keeping your powers at bay. Anyway, this is the howling abyss, a small arena in which we are going to measure your skills and prowess in battle to be able to apply the correct handicaps on your power. Please speak to the ghostly man for a pickaxe, boots and 5 health potions.'

Doing so, Sol took the pendants and placed them on his chest and put the potions on his... where did they go? Sol thinks before thinking of a health potion, one popping into existence in his hand. With a shrug, the potion disappears before he heads down the steps and into the icy bridge. 'You are facing Ahri, the 9-Tailed Fox. She has a...similar case with you in that she requires life force to survive. I do believe this one shall be interesting. Anyway, do you see those automatons? Those are called minions. Destroy them when they are on the verge of death to gain gold. Your gold can be recalled mentally to see what items you can purchase. Your items further unlock your full potential, Sol. Anyways, here comes Ahri. Go ahead and attack her, just be careful. She has a char-'

Sol sees a heart being blown in his way as Sol walks right through it, shrugging off the magic before stabbing his blade into her chest, shattering her soul and killing her instantly. 'Oh... okay, well we'll have to take out that power and remove your soul-stealing sword...' the summoner says as Sol suddenly falls to his knees, drained. "Shit!" he curses. "What was that?!"

The summoner chuckles. "That, my dear champion, was called a nerf. We needed to apply that now rather than later lest your power be unparalleled. Have fun!' he says cheerily as Sol scowls.

The fox saunters back into lane, still shocked at his raw power and ability to simply push off her charm as his own. 'Summoner, who is that?' 'That, lady Ahri, is Sol, the Ecliptic Catalyst. I am aware that he shares a similar plight with you in that both of you require life force to survive.'

She takes a step back in shock. Someone like her? Someone who would finally understand? She almost bounced in joy-well, to be honest with each step she bounced with joy already. Feeling somewhat relieved, she continues back into lane to face Sol. "Hey new guy," she says cheerfully. "So they nerfed you just now, eh? We all know the feeling. Irelia got shot like 4 times by it in the last year," she yells over the whipping winds.

Sol tries to get up from his knees before glancing painfully at Ahri. "This... this really sucks," he whispers before Ahri shrugs and tosses another charm at him. Feeling pure lust over powering him, Sol advances toward her quickly. Ahri throws her combo out at him, but Sol does not stop.

'No!' Sol yells mentally, his hold on his consciousness fading. 'Summoner!' he screams. 'STOP! SOMEONE! GOD DAMN-' and his vision went black.

Ahri hops backward to her turret, the automated behemoth shooting plasma balls after plasma balls at the blank-eyed Sol who continued to stride towards Ahri. She walks up boldly to plant a kiss on his face, thinking perhaps the charm overpowered his system.

She was right. As she kissed him, Sol's hand reaches for her neck before his other one quickly shatters the turret to his right, the fist breaking the rune stone easily. "Finally," he growls animalistically. "Some fresh meat," the dark voice rumbling as Sol grasps her kimono and tears it in half easily. Ahri squeals, arousal pouring off of her like an overflowing bathtub of sexual desire, yet she knew this wasn't right. "No, please-" she was cut off as Sol places a warm and strong hand near her pussy before slapping the swollen and wet lips. "Ah!" she cries, aroused even more.

Sol grins and takes her left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her stiff nub sensually as Ahri moans out in pure pleasure. Sol had excellent tongue control, she notes as her senses begin to fade, nothing but a burning fire rising in her abdomen. She finally has enough, releasing with a scream, juices pouring out onto Sol's hand as he quickly pools it in his palms and drinks it, smacking his lips before roughly pushing down his jeans, revealing a pulsating and hungry 9-inch monster. Ahri blushes at the sight of it. Never before has she seen such a large- it was in her! She arcs her back as sparks fly in her head, pure pleasure and ecstasy overwhelming her senses.

Sol grunts as he pounds at her next to the shattered turret, her nude back pressed against the cold stone as juices dripped out with each pump. Ahri twitches her legs and groans, grinding her hips more instinctually, more and more pleasure rising until it threatened to consume her. With an ear-splitting cry, she releases once more, her fluids dripping out in larger quantities with each piston. Sol grasps her hair and pulls her head forward, kissing her roughly and messily, his tongue lapping at her cheeks and face as she groans in pleasure and arousal.

His hands twisted and pulled at her nipples more strongly than she ever had felt before. The pain was oddly pleasing as her breasts were pulled and squeezed in various ways, the soft pillows being abused.

Ahri's mind began to fade away, nothing but the knowledge that she was having sex with a man was left. Cumming again and again, she feels her tongue lolling about as her body changes positions various times, from taking him from the back to her mouth, to her back again, to her legs up and her head pushed painfully in an odd angle to the ground...

And finally he felt it. The rising pressure and slight burning was beginning to be felt. Sol begins to groan and pant, the need to release rising. Finally, he cums. With one final push, he shoves himself deep inside of her before releasing in an flood of sticky white fluid, the ground ground slick with frozen bodily fluids from both male and female.

Sol's eyes begin to change once more, from the dark crimson the the mellow gray as his consciousness begins to fade again, his mind no longer stolen. Falling next to the slumbering fox, he sleeps comfortably on her breasts.

**Alright boys and girls, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review. Your reviews fuel my passion to write!**

**-adrinpls**


	4. Chapter 4: Reawakening

ToTE Redone 4: Reawakening

Hola everyone, adrin here. Just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your support above all else. Don't be afraid to call me out on things, cuz I'm sure I make tons of mistakes.

Reviews, pls.

-adrin

Sol awakens with a groan, feeling as if he got dunked by an axe-wielding menace. "What the hell happened..." he moans painfully, clutching his agonizing head. "Uuugh!" he roars in pain, fidgeting about until the nurse came. "Ah, you're awake," the nurse said, a pretty Ionian woman with a long black pony tail. "Glad to see you're up. You can leave whenever and uh," she pauses to wink and blush. "Ahri is outside, she wants to see you."

Sol cocks his head, confused by what she said. 'Ummmm, okay so I got hit by a charming spell and... ohhhh god damn it,' he groans mentally before sitting up, his bare chest exposed and his tattoos on his shoulder shown. The nurse exits as Sol puts his face in his hands, shaking and sighing.

Ahri enters with a bounce and springs on over to his bedside. "Hey there, Sol!" she exclaims cheerfully. "How are you?" Sol gives her a withering look before sighing again. 'I'm sighing so much these days, sigh.' "I'm... okay, I suppose. How are you?" he responds, sneezing lightly and then rubbing his nose.

"Bless you, and I've never been better!" she grins before pecking Sol on the cheek. "That was for the great time, big boy," she whispers sultrily in his ear. Sol blushes and releases a small puff of air nervously. "Hey, um, Ahri, just to tell you, that wasn't me... you see, I'm half-incubus and-"

"I know, you're like me!" she says excitedly, happy to meet someone who understands before falling downtrodden, her ears flattening cutely on her head. 'Kawaii!' Sol's mind screams as Sol flinches. "You don't think I'm a monster, right...?" she asks quietly, nervousness showing on her face for the first time.

Sol smiles and pats her head, her form flinching slightly to the gesture of affection. "No one is a monster until they give up their humanity," he smiles brightly before hugging her. "Trust me, Ahri, you're no monster. And if you were, I'd let you take a bite of my heart," he winks at the end playfully.

She giggles and blushes before hushing. "Th-thanks, Sol," she whispers. "You see, no one really likes me here, they all think I'm just some slut or a whore for hire... they don't understand," she says sadly, her ears flattened before perking up again. "But you do, right? You're not like them. You'll accept me?" she asks in a pleading tone.

He nods. "Of course, Ahri. We should be friends, definitely," he says warmly, a small smile adorned on his face. "I'd be glad to make your acquaintance, my lady," he says with a small dip of his neck. She smiles and hugs him. "Thanks, Sol," she sighs happily before leaning on him. "Thanks a lot," she says before slowly inching in to kiss him.

Sol, on the other hand, was worried about the huge magical presence rapidly approaching the room. "Uh, Ahri?" he says before unintentionally pushing her off of him. "You might want to-watch out!" he yells before grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground, putting his body over hers as a shield.

A loud explosion fills the room, a dark sphere crashing through the walls as Syndra flies through the opening, plaster and chips of materials flying everywhere. "Sol!" she screams before running (flying really quickly) towards him and makes to hug him before noticing the girl underneath him. Filled with jealousy and rage, she sneers and picks Sol up, floating away, leaving a frightened and shocked Ahri in the midst of the chaos.

"Syndra!" he screams. "Put me down!" Syndra scowls before pushing him gently on the forehead. "You know how worried I was for you? I literally ran (flew really quickly) all the way here from the mall when I heard the news! And what were you doing with the.. the fox-whore?" she yells back midair.

Sol scowls at her name for Ahri. "She's not a whore, leave her alone!" he screams at her back before teleporting to the ground, the frightened females blushing at his bare torso and the males still gazing straight up underneath Syndra's dress. Sol notices the male's gazes before a small tick mark appearing on his forehead. Cracking his neck and fists, a dark aura appeared around him. "Hold up, Syn, gotta beat the shit out of some perverts," he calls quietly before all the guys in the vicinity shivers and looks at Sol, look back at each other, and run for their lives.

Sol quickly and efficiently dashes between targets, punching, smashing, chopping, slicing, asphyxiating, destroying through nuclear fission, crushing, and just about anything painful possible, each man's parts that made the man, well, a man. Screams echo out in mass pain, people falling over and clutching their jewels, rolling about.

Sol sighs and high-fives Syndra before turning off his über scary mode. "Alright, where were we? Ah yes, and... unpause." He scratches his neck before continuing. "You don't understand her! No one does! She's like me, Syn! It's not her fault!" he roars at her, pointing a finger directly in her face.

Syndra sneers and pokes back at his face, leaning in close to yell at him. "Well I don't care if it wasn't her fault, she's a slut and a whore and you shouldn't be near her! You're safe with me, and no one else!" she cries back. He snorts in derision. "Oh, so a girl that's gang-raped is a slut since she's had sex with a bunch of guys? What kind of fucked up logic is that? Are you hearing yourself Syndra? And only with you? What are you, some sort of bro-con?" he yells loudly.

Syndra freezes at his last statement. 'What are you, some sort of bro-con?... bro con... bro con...' the word echoes over and over in her mind before she snaps back into reality, blushing heavily. "No!" she yells. "I am not- not a-a- bro-bro con!" she stutters, her pale cheeks flushed like a tomato. "I just think you're only safe with me and...and..." she pauses, flustered and nervous. "Okay, maybe I am a bro-con!" she screams. "So what? I love my little brother more than anything in the world and I want what's best for him!"

Sol flinches and steps back. "Syndra, I... what the fuck?!" he screams at the top of his lungs. She scowls and slaps his bare shoulder, the tattoo of a scorpion stinging. "Ow!" he yelps. "Watch your fucking language!" she shrieks back, pointing in his face as Sol scowls and points back at her, yelling at the top of his lungs. Summoners and champions alike part like the red sea, giving the siblings a large empty circle to scream at each other with.

Oh, sibling love.

(2 hours later.)

Sol grumbles as he slowly but surely makes his way back to his apartment, rubbing the ball-shaped bruises on his body that were fading at a quick pace. 'Not fast enough,' he mumbles to himself as he unlocks the door and enters, still shirtless. "Yo, Jayce," he waves before entering his room and jumping on the bed. Groaning to himself at the wondrously comfortable mattress, Sol sighs contently and drifts away to sleep.

Not even an hour later, something screams out,"RING RING MOTHER FU-" Sol smashes his fist into the alarm clock on his right, punching the resilient device all the way across the room as Sol whips his hair, stumbling to get up. "Ugh," he says before blowing on his fist and grabbing a shirt. Checking his invisible watch, Sol nods to himself. 'Guess it's time to make my way down to the summoning platform,' he muses before tossing on his shirt and teleporting outside of the magical vortex.

Opening the door and making his way to the stands, Sol waits for team announcements. He notices Syndra standing off to the right and turns away swiftly, before coming face to face with a giant rock. "Uh," he mumbles. "I-uhh, nevermind," he hastily finishes before the rock with a face could respond. Sol turns away as the stone figure scratches his head curiously.

After being called for his first match, Sol stands and dashes behind someone on the left blue side. Standing next to some lady with red glasses and a form- oh god no. 'Is that,' Sol shakes a bit. 'Is that.. the Night Hunter?' he shivers at the sound of her name in his head, frightened by the beautiful yet deadly woman.

"Er," Sol introduces. "Hi, I'm Sol, nice to meet you." Sol sticks out a hand as Vayne eyes him in a studying gaze. "Sol Istus, number 4 on the black list and most wanted in 3 city-states," she says in a cold yet amused voice. Sol jumps a bit and backs away, retracting his hand. "Uh, yeah, you're the Nigh-" he says before he is cut off.

"Former partner to Norad 'Spire' Deral, number 1 of the black list," she continues. "Wanted for murder, theft, black market activities, human trafficking, terrorism, arson, various misdemeanors and hundreds of other felonies," she finishes with a smirk. Sol winces slightly. "Uh, yeah, you know... that was-"

"Assisted Norad Deral in the Blue Stone massacre, responsible for the destruction of half of Mount Gargantuan and the slaughtering of two thousand, four-hundred and eleven people, stealing over six-hundred and sixty-two thousand gold's worth of treasure and various other items," she smirks before turning away. "Vayne, the night hunter. You know me as Black List Zero," she introduces as blue circles surround the group, all of them reappearing on the Summoner's Rift.

Sol sighs before heading off into the top lane, Vayne walking down the other path. Sol had on his belt a Doran's blade and a single health pot. 'So, who's my summoner?' he mentally calls. 'Hi, cutie,' a sultry voice replies. 'I'm Catherine.' 'Fuck.' 'I heard that, you know, and yes, if you want to, then let's.'

Realizing he was standing idle right in front of his turrets as automatons walked past him, Sol jumps into action and follows, wielding Eternal Ruin in his hands. One of his sister's room mates walks into the lane as Sol waves. "Hey," he calls. 'Shit, what's her name again?' 'Irelia.' "Irelia!" he finishes. She smiles and waves back, a wink mixed in as well. Sol sighs to himself, shaking his head. 'Women,' he groans before setting to killing minions. Getting stronger and stronger with each minion kill, Sol finally hits level 6 before Irelia does, grinning to himself. 'Now my abilities apply marks to 'er, right?' he asks. 'Correct, and remember, you can only use your ultimate after at least 4 stacks, pretty boy.'

Sol grins. The laning phase continues as Sol continues to apply more and more stacks to Irelia, tattoos of a scorpion and anchor appearing all over her body. Finally, Sol decided it was time. Calling upon his powers, Sol dashes to Irelia and disappears, only briefly reappearing to stab Irelia with his blade in each of the marked spots. Flashes of light continued to burn into her flesh as she screams in agony, the painful process continuing for another 2 seconds before she explodes into a bloody mess.

Sol wipes his face and hair, clearing the minion wave and walking away into the bush to cast a recall spell. Taking out his butterfly knife, Sol does some fancy blade play before reappearing back at the summoning platform. 'Goodness, that's a lotta gold,' he comments idly before noticing Vayne appearing next to him, tired out and covered in blood. "Good job down there, Vayne," he comments before grinning nervously and giving her a thumbs up. She takes off her glasses to reveal her red eyes, gazing at him inquisitively whilst wiping her glasses. She scoffs as she turns away to stalk back to her tower.

Sol intently stares at her eyes and blushes, whipping himself around and running back to the top lane to hide his blush

Sol smiles to himself before scowling. 'What the fuck was that!' he groans before slapping his own face.

The game ends after Sol and Vayne had 2 versus 5'd the entire team, ending as Vayne gets another pentakill down her belt. Sol smiles and waves good bye to her as she ignores him and walks away when they exited the summoning room. 'Oh my god,' he grumbles before trudging his way back to his room for a good night's sleep.

'Please don't tell me I'm in love-er, I like the Night Hunter,' he groans mentally before forcing himself to sleep.

**That's a wrap for this chapter, sorry for the slight delay. I couldn't find the time to write... anyhoo, I should probably mention that I've changed Sol's kit and lore so here it is...**

Description: Sol is a hybrid bruiser/assassin that relies on landing his abilities first with great team fight potential and a pretty weak laning phase until level 6. Sol relies on mainly cooldowns with some health costs. Sol's main weakness is someone with great mobility, such as Riven or Leblanc.

Passive: (Innate) Sol steals the life essence of each minion he kills, building up a charge on his ability. Each time he kills a minion with an ability attack, Sol permanently gains .5 armor and .25 attack damage.

At 8 charges, his next ability deals double damage (not counting his ultimate.)

Ability One: Screaming Flare

(Active) Sol fires a blast of energy from his blade at the next auto attack that has an additional 200 range, dealing 100% of AD as physical damage plus 30% of his bonus AD as magic damage and stuns the target for a short duration. Counts as a basic attack.

Ability Two: Cleave

(Active) Sol throws a long-range blade that reveals anything it hits and causes the target to bleed for 8 seconds, all the while revealing it, dealing 20/30/50/70/120 magic damage plus 100% of AP over 16 seconds.

Sol may also dash a short distance twice while the blade is airborne, and the blade will return to his current position even if he has not used his dashes.

(Passive) Sol gains 5/10/15/20/25% tenacity.

Ability Three: Sacrificial Lamb

(Active) Sol plants his blade into the ground and siphons life from everything around him, becoming unmoving for 3 seconds, dealing 100/150/200 plus 30% percent of his AD, healing him for 20% of the damage. (Kind of like Galio's ultimate except he can use Zhonya's and the damage will still proc.))

Ultimate: Blood Moon Rising

(Active) Sol dashes to target enemies, dealing 50/80/100 true damage plus 30/50/60% of AD as physical damage plus 30/50/60% of AP as magic damage for each mark. Deals maximum of 800/1200/2000 damage total.

(Passive) Sol marks his enemies each time he hits them with an ability. (I.E. Cleave will only proc the mark twice at most as Sol can hit them as he throws it and when it comes back.)

Hidden Passive: Sibling Love

Sol deals an additional 5% damage to Syndra and receives an additional 5% damage from her. Sol also gains 1 gold if he is on the same team as her if she gets a kill regardless if he was included in it, and the same vice versa.

Hidden Passive: Abomination

When Sol is on the same team as Vayne, they gain a unique passive titled "Abomination" that reads: "I fight with you because I must, Sol." (For Vayne.) "I'll always fight for you, Vayne..." (For Sol). When Sol and Vayne are both included in a kill, both receive 5 gold more and one tick is added to the passive. When the passive is full at 25 ticks (if that ever happens) then an event occurs, called "Weighted Past." The description reads, "Sol and Vayne compete to become the finest hunters of the night. Who will win?"

In this event, the first person of the two to get a kill that does not include the other person, that person is victorious and gains a crown adorning their model's head as well as 10% bonus AD. The descriptions when won read:

For Vayne: "Victory! Vayne has surpassed Sol, crowned the ultimate hunter of those who have fallen."

For Sol: "Victory! Sol has overcome Vayne, becoming Black List Zero and the deadliest mercenary on the continent.


	5. Announcement: Poll!

Hello dear readers, haters, whatever the hell you are! I've opened a poll for who you guys think Sol's main pairing should be. Of course, your choices won't be absolute but they sure as hell will reflect on my choice.

Also, I may or may not need a beta reader, I'm trash at that stuff.

Thanks errybody!

-adrin


	6. Chapter 5: A Different View

ToTE Redone 5: A Different View

Hey guys, thank you all for your constant support of my story. I'm gonna continue this until I literally am unable to write about anything, or until I stop playing League. Like that's ever gonna happen. -adrin

(Line break) Approximately 3 years ago. Location: Unknown...

A dark shroud covers two lone figures, striding silently in the cool early morning mist. Quickly passing through the twisted forest, the pair could be seen communicating with one another. Stopping in front of a small thicket, the shorter man dispels the crimson plate upon his head to reveal a young face with crimson hair and gray eyes. "Spire," he whispers. The man next to him turns to see the man pointing to their left. "Target marked," Spire whispers, suddenly burrowing underground and making his way to beneath the target, which was a large and rowdy void monster. 'On my mark, Sol,' a voice whispers in our crimson-haired man's head.

Sol grins to himself before unsheathing his blade. 'Be wary, target known to be extremely violent. Chaos form may be necessary. Be prepared to release,' the gravelly voice sounds out in his head. Sol sends back an affirmative, pressing a hand to the mark of the scorpion on his right shoulder.

'Mark.'

Sol smiles. With a burst of speed, Sol disappears to stab the void creature in the shoulder, it roaring in pain before realizing it was being attacked. Swiftly turning around, the large red creature ((like Cho Gath)) screams at Sol's position, sending Sol stumbling and unable to do anything. Then a large spike erupts from the ground, impaling the creature as Spire ascends atop the pillar of flesh. The creature roars in agony before biting at the huge stalactite, tossing it away before its wound heals, sinew and flesh patching together slowly like creep from one of Sol's favorite video games. Suddenly, Sol was assailed from the shadows, darkness overcoming him as he felt a serrated edge cut into his flesh. He widened his mouth in shock before a flooding sense of dread came over him. 'I am coming for you, Sol,' a voice hisses as his vision is blinded in darkness. Pain fills his senses and threatens to cause him to black out from the agony, mouth open as black aura flooded into his throat, silencing Sol...

And then he awakens, gasping for air and punching the alarm clock before it could make any noise. Cold sweat dripped from his body, his arms shaky. 'Just a dream,' Sol reassures himself. 'Just a dream,' he says again in an almost pleading voice. Shakily standing to put on his clothes, Sol stepped out of his room to see Jayce drinking coffee and eating a bagel. "Hey Sol," he greets, waving the bagel as Sol's stomach grumbles. "Got any left?" he inquires hopefully. Jayce shakes his head. "Sorry, man. If you hurry over to the champion's cafeteria you could probably grab something. We got an event in about uh... say.." Jayce pauses to glance at the expensive-looking watch on his wrist. "Twenty minutes. You aughta hurry," he says before continuing his breakfast.

Sol nods and quickly teleports away before realizing he had no idea where the cafeteria is. "Fuck," he swears as he looks around for someone to ask- there! Sol notices a snake tail going around a corner. Racing after the tail, Sol quickly comes next to everyone's favorite snakey lady. "Hey," he greets amiably as the lady glances at him and frowns. "What do you want?" she sneers.

Sol smirks slightly at her rudeness before sticking his hand out. "Sorry about yesterday. I suppose I could properly introduce myself. I'm Sol, the-" "guy my sister's head over heels for, I know," she interrupts, waving him off to slither on. Sol raises an eyebrow and catches up with her. "Wait, what? Actually never mind. Would you happen to know where the cafeteria is? I'm hungry as hell..." he says as his stomach rumbles, blushing slightly at the noise. Cassiopeia smiles a bit. "Yeah, just follow me. I'm going there myself," she says in a surprisingly light tone. "I'm Cassiopeia Du Couteau," she says as she grasps his hand in a light shake. "And you're the new guy," she finishes before continuing on her way.

Sol, surprised at her friendly disposition, follows intently. Passing through the halls, the pair slithers/walks somewhat quickly, finding passage through the large labyrinth of doors and rooms. Finally coming to a stop at a large open room, Casssiopeia leads Sol on to a table, vacated by none other than the people of Noxus. 'Noxians,' Sol muses. 'I like those guys.' Cassiopeia sits (How a snake woman sits at a table, Sol didn't know.) in a large chair, motioning for Sol to take a seat. "Hey, retards!" she yells over the ruckus, catching the attention of the various interacting Noxians. "Sol's here to say hi," she says, motioning towards our hero with a clawed hand, who waves sheepishly. "Uh, hi," he says awkwardly before grasping the plate in front of him. "I'm gonna go grab some food," he says and swiftly walks away to a growing line, hoping to be able to get something to eat. 'I really don't want to eat out on my first day,' he muses. Sitting back down with a pack of gummy bears, three bagels and a bunch of sausages, Sol sets to devouring his food quickly, ignoring pointed gazes and sharp eyes.

'I don't give a damn about my manners, assholes!' he sings in his head as his stomach growls in agreement, glad to be filled once more. Scarfing down the food and topping it all off with a glass of orange juice, Sol sighs and sits back in his seat. "Phew," he says contently, happy with the food. "That was delicious." Cassiopeia smirks slightly at his mannerless eating, amused and disgusted at the same time. Next to our lamia is none other than Katarina, who was slightly nervous and barely eating at all, unable to focus on her food. 'What does he think of me? He probably sees me as some creep, fuck,' she groans mentally, her grasp on her fork tightening slightly as her lip curls in a grimace. "Hey," a voice calls, breaking her trance. Katarina looks up to see Sol gazing at her with stormy grey eyes, this time her magical defense prepared. 'Phew,' Sol sighs mentally.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a slightly warm tone, hoping that she wouldn't deny him upfront. "Y-yeah," Katarina mumbles back, the blush on her face growing. "Well, not that it matters to you dumb ass!" she yells suddenly, her eyes closed. Sol recoils a bit and raises and eyebrow. 'Um, okay,' he chuckles mentally. "Alright, just checkin', no need to go crazy about it," he chuckles quietly, waving her off as he stands to get more food. As he retreats, the Noxians begin to converse amongst themselves.

A purple-hooded man appears next to Katarina, whispering, "So, he's the guy you want?" he says from the shadows. Katarina's lips curl into a snarl as she whispers back, "No, shut the fuck up asshole, go back to making out with the grand bitch of Demacia." Talon smirks (invisibly) and disappears once more, returning back to a small private table and taking his seat next to his girlfriend.

"What do you think of the boy?" Swain asks Leblanc in an inquisitive way. "I mean, he is black list number four..." his voice trails off in a slightly uncertain tone. The deceiver gives a throaty laugh. "My dear, he would be a rather... interesting... person to be allied with, if that is what you are insinuating." Swain smirks under his collar. "Emilia, you read me like a book."

With that, Sol makes his way back to his seat, quietly sitting down on the soft cushioned chair to eat his food. 'I swear I'm gonna get diabetes,' he grimaces to himself before smirking. 'Not that I care.' Sol fills his stomach more and more with sausages, bagels, pancakes, waffles, toast, cereal, gummy bears and a whole fucking bunch more. 'Goodness.'

"Ahem," Swain's commanding voice sounds over the noise in the cafeteria, catching the attention of all the Noxians present (and Sol). "As Grand General of Noxus, I would like to formally welcome Sol, Black List 4, to the Institute of War and into the League," he says with a light clap. The Noxians clapped politely as well, except for Draven. Draven simply did what Draven does best: being Draven. Sol smiles and bows his head in thanks, giving a small wave to the group, not noticing Leblanc's curious and interested eyes nor Katarina's lust-filled gaze.

(A few hours later, Outside of the Institute of War)

Sol sighs, exiting the gate of the Institute of War, passing by the guardians. Deep in thought as he walked down the road towards the Intitute Mall, Sol failed to notice Ahri skipping behind him, slowly gaining on him and latching onto his arm. "Hey Sol!" she chirps happily, Sol jumping out of his trance. "Oh!" he yelps. "Oh, uh. Hi, Ahri," he says sheepishly with a small smile. "What's going on?" he asks amiably. Her grin grows, showing her perfect teeth. "Oh, just going to the mall with some friends. Wanna come with? It'll be fun," she says while poking his chest seductively.

Sol blushes, coughing. "Uh, yeah sure, I guess," he agrees quietly. Ahri's smile grows even larger, "That's great! Let's go!" she cheers, skipping along, pulling Sol behind her as Sol quietly watches her womanly features move about. 'God damn it,' he mentally groans and slaps himself on the forehead. 'I swear I'm becoming more an' more perverted...' The pair enters the crowded mall, passing through crowds of people and slowly inching their way to the mall food court. Ahri waves toward a seemingly random direction, Sol looking to try and see who she was hailing. Ahri moves quickly, pushing past fans and other civilians alike to get to her friends.

"Wait," Sol says abruptly, finally manning up to talk to the fox girl. Grasping her hand, he stops her and pulls her closer to him. "Ahri..." He begins, unsure where to go. "Ahri, you know... what happened before on the ice bridge..." his voice trails off with uncertainty. "It was an accident. It didn't mean anything. You know, right?" She frowns a bit. "Sol, you and I are the only ones that are alike. We... We exchanged essence..." she says, her gaze falling slightly. "I thought you and I... I dunno, I just... You seem to understand me, right?" Her tone becoming more desperate. "No one else does, Sol... It's so painful. No one understands what it's like to be a monster..." her ears fell, flattened against her head. Sol sighs deeply. "Ahri, we've talked about this before. You're not a monster. I'm... I'm not so sure about myself... But that's aside the point. I'm sorry, but I... I just had to clarify that we're... We're not a thing," he finishes quietly, motioning between the pair. Ahri's heart sank, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"S-Sol," she mumbles. "I... Can't you just... Maybe just once or twice, be with me, as a lover, and then see from there?" she says in a pleading tone, her fox ears pushed against her head as Sol fought the urge to hug her and say it's all right.

'I suppose it won't be a problem to just go on a couple dates with 'er, right? Can't hurt... At least too bad...' Sol breathes deeply before hugging her close, pushing her head into his chest, feeling her tears soak into his shirt. "I'm... I'm willing to try, Ahri. Please don't cry, I don't want to see you hurt," he whispers softly, embracing the foxy lady.

Breathing in his scent, Ahri smiles joyfully, tears of happiness leaving her face once more. "Thank you, Sol," she whispers. Sol grimaces slightly and nods. The pair separated, finally reaching the table where a few other females sat. "Hey girls!" Ahri greets cheerfully, pulling Sol along by the hand, who also gave a small wave, but remained silent. As the pair seated themselves, the group grinned at Sol.

"So who's this, Ahri? Your boyfriend is the new guy?" an orange-haired lady with a warm golden top asks. Ahri smiles. "Kinda, we're not really a thing yet, right?" she nudges Sol, who nods. "No... Well, not yet, at least," he says softly. Ahri smiles wider at his statement, emboldened. "Well, this is Sol, he's the new guy," she introduces happily. The first lady smiles brightly, her warm orange hair shimmering in the light.

"Leona, of the Solari," she greets amiably. "Nidalee," the third in a forest-green dress introduced shortly. The third remained silent, gazing at Sol before strumming her floating instrument. Sol smiles at the beautiful music. "You must be Sona, the musician of Demacia, no?" She gives a kind smile at his recognition before bobbing her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," he says with a warm smile, all the while trying to untangle his hand from Ahri's. 'This girl has a firm frickin' grip,' he notes mentally cursing his inability to extract himself from her clutches.

Thankfully, the group stood, Sol following Ahri's lead. "Well," the one that called herself Leona said, "We're gonna go shopping on our own, I think we should let the couple have a date, eh girls?" she smiles and looks at her friends, who all nod and laugh. Except for Sona, who plays a small happy note. Ahri blushes at the idea, but doesn't protest. The three other ladies depart, walking (or floating) away into the large mall. "So, Sol," Ahri begins happily, still clutching his hand like a grenade. "You were coming here, right? Where were you gonna go?" Sol gulps a bit. "I..." He starts. "Well... I can't really tell you," he says shortly.

Ahri frowns before grinning playfully pulling herself ahead of the young man and pushing him against a wall. "Oh come on, Sol, don't be like that. Tell me a secret," she coos, leaning in closer to his face. He disappears, leaving Ahri to begin to fall towards the wall, thankfully catching herself before faceplanting into the stone. With a yelp, she rights herself to find Sol walking away. Running to catch up, she flares her magic in anger.

"What the heck, Sol! Why are you being so mean all of a sudden!" she accuses. Sol's nose flares, his anger beginning to show. "I don't need to tell you anything, and I won't," he says in a brusque tone, brushing the conversation off. Ahri frowns. "Sol, why are you being such a stiff? There's nothing wrong with telling me-" "Ahri, my business is mine and mine alone. I've been alone for all of my life, so don't expect me to open up like a fucking book. I don't care who you are. I haven't told my sister jack shit about my life," he growls, still refusing to make eye contact with her. Ahri frowns a bit before sighing.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop prying. So I take it you don't want to be here.." she trails off quietly. Sol remains silent, slowly snaking his hand into her own. "Yeah, let's go..." he says quietly, Ahri smiling at the feeling of his hand in hers. The pulsing of essence beating like a drum, essence flowed in and out of the pair's hands, the primal exchange of essence beginning to arouse Ahri. 'I can feel him inside of me...' she moans mentally, her panties becoming damper and damper with each passing second. Sol, noticing her desire, pulls his hand away, ending the current. Realizing she was standing still, Ahri pulls Sol along, leading him out of the mall. 'Sol...' Her mind called out in desire, hoping to hear the sound of his soul.

Sol took a seat on the black leather couch, a cup of tea in set in front of him. Ahri sits next to the mercenary, putting her head in his lap. Her ears flicked at his hand petting her hair, his other hand absently stroking her tail. Feeling a small rumble on his thighs, Sol widened his eyes. 'Is she purring?' he said, desperately trying to resist ravaging the beautiful fox girl then and there.

"Ahri..." he murmurs, his eyes meeting hers. She blushed at his voice calling her name. "Sol..." she purrs lovingly, smiling playfully and flicking his head with one of her tails. Sol flinched and bat at the tail, Ahri nimbly dodging. The white fluffy appendage waved, Sol's mystified eyes following. Ahri giggled at his childish acts as Sol attempted to grasp the tail, hoping to feel it. "Stop moving," he said in a commanding tone, sending shivers down her spine. Sol took the tail in his hand, slowly stroking the pure white fur. "This is so soft," he mumbles, Ahri's rear lighting up in pleasure.

"Sol," Ahri's labored voice said. "Sol," she repeats, snapping Sol out of his trance. "I need you," she moans, biting her lips. Sol grimaces. "Ahri, if w're gonna have a real relationship, then we can't have sex on the first date." Ahri growls in frustration, realizing he was right. "Sol..." she pleads. "Kiss me," she begs, her ears flattened against her head as she pushed herself up, trying to kiss Sol.

(Adult situations, be warned my good sirs and ladies.)

Sol sighs. 'I suppose I can try.' Bending down, Sol met her lips, his own pushing against her warm and puckered ones. Ahri moans at the feeling, Sol keeping himself there, refusing to open his mouth. Ahri opens one eye in frustration, furiously trying to push her tongue through his mouth, desperate to go further. Giving a small cry of anger, Ahri bit Sol's lip, who yelps. In that moment, Ahri slipped her tongue between his lips to coil around his. Ahri sits up desperately, straddling the man with his legs between hers. Placing her arms around his head, she gyrates her hips madly, stirring Sol up. He placed his hands behind her back, one slipping on the crook of her neck and another on the verge of grasping her behind.

Sol gives into his lust, finally growling in dominance, picking Ahri up and tossing her to the couch, jumping on top of her to fiercely attack her mouth with his. Ahri quickly submitted to his act of strength, frantically pushing off her clothes, Sol simply pulling down his pants. Ahri shivered at the sight of his manhood, the angry tip glistening with precum already beginning to show. "I want you," she demanded, pointing at her glistening vagina. Sol grins. "I want you as well." Aiming carefully, Sol lowers his body on top of her, pausing to break the entranceway.

Ahri moaned in delight at his entrance, the euphoria of being with the man she loved filling her mind. "Yes, yes!" she cried as Sol grunted in exertion, forcing himself to squeeze into her tight pussy. "God, you're tight," he groans in pleasure, grasping her large breast in his hand. Tweaking the nub at the end, Ahri squealed in delight. "Oh my god Sol you're so big!" she cried as he hit her end over and over. "Sol," she cries, holding his body close to hers. her legs splayed over Sol's shoulders. "Sol, more! More!" Sol obliged, finally hitting her g-spot as Ahri's mind caved in, ecstasy blinding her senses as she whimpers and cries in glee. "Right there!" she screams, pushing Sol as if trying to force him deeper within her. "Yes!" she screeches, her juices pouring out as she releases for a second time.

Over and over, Ahri hit the limit before emptying herself on her couch. 'Room mates... Not gonna be happy,' she panted mentally, her mind unable to think straight. They found themselves haphazardly adjoined atop the coffee table, the glass possibly shattering at any moment. Sol didn't care. "Ahri... Cumming... Soon..." he groans out, sweat and other bodily fluids drenching his clothes. "Do it!" Ahri screams in delight. "I love you! I want it all in me!" she cries, Sol finally reaching his end.

"Ugh! Ah!" He groans, releasing, cum exploding out as Sol gradually slowed down, Ahri left panting on the table. "Sol..." she groans as he finally exits her body, a large amount of liquid leaving. "That was great..." He murmurs softly, noting that Ahri was falling asleep. 'Should probably clean 'er.' Sol sighs as he picks up Ahri, her weight feeling rather tiresome to his worn out body. Making his way to the bathroom, Sol sighs again. 'God damn it.'

(edit: fixed the paragraphs problem, my computer has aids or something. Thanks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 6

TotE 6: Second Heat Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy these days and I haven't found the time to really write that much. In fact, I'm writing this while I'm sitting around and waiting at the dentist. It's rather difficult to type coherently on an iPod, so cut me some slack ;-; Anyhoo, enjoy! -adrin

Chapter 6: Second Heat Our favorite foxy lady woke with a start, warmth flowing from the form next to her. Purring at the memory of what happened yesterday, Ahri laid herself back down next to the sleeping Sol, cuddling close to his body. He stirs, grasping Ahri's furry tails and held them to his chest. Her pelt tickled Sol, making him recoil. "Huh?" he groans, a slight cough filling his throat. 'Oh yeah, I spent the night here...' "Hey, you," Ahri chirps with a giggle, waving her tail in front of his face. "Hey, Ahri," Sol replies in a disappointed tone. 'This one won't last long, I bet,' he sighs in his head.

Ahri pouts and pokes his cheek with a pointed finger. "What's wrong, honey?" she asks with pleading eyes. Sol grimaces at her words. Not only did she call him honey, but... "Ahri, what did I say yesterday? I didn't want to do this on our first day together. It undermines the reality of the relationship we're gonna have," he says with a quiet disapproving tone. Her ears flatten against her head. "I-I'm sorry, Sol... It's just... Having sex is the only way I really know of showing my feelings for you, you know? I've never really had a legitimate relationship..." she trails off in a soft voice, eyes cast down. Sol's gaze softens as does his heart. "Ahri," he says quietly, lifting her chin with his finger. "It's okay, we're in this together, alright? Trust me, I love havin' sex but..." He hesitates. "It's gonna lose it's meaning if we do it all the time. I never had the time for a legit girlfriend either... Don't worry, Ahri," he consoles, gazing into her eyes. 'Maybe... Just maybe I can someday say I love 'er...'

She smiles, joy pouring off of her form like waves. "Sol..." she coos, wrapping her arms around him. Sol hesitated, then returning the gesture gingerly. "We should get outa bed soon, eh?" Sol chuckles after a few seconds. Ahri giggles. "Probably. I'll get you your clothes. It's still in the living room, huh?" Sol laughs. "Yeah, probably." Ahri laughs as well. She rolls off the bed, white and pink undergarments showing as she skipped out of the room. Sol sighs to himself, enjoying the silent solitude. 'Doubt I'll get any peace and quiet after this.' Ahri reenters the room swiftly, carrying his black jeans. "Hey Sol, I can't really seem to find your shirt..." she trails off, her ears flickering in slight shame. "Oh, that sucks. Oh well, guess I'll be eatin' breakfast shirtless," he grins, putting on his pants.

Two tattoos show on his shoulders, shining for a bit before dulling once more. Sol exited the room, Ahri next to him. Taking a seat at the table, Sol asked," So is there somethin' I can eat here, or should you an' I go get some stuff?" he questions, kicking back in the chair. "My roommate should make some food, she's a very good cook," Ahri chirps. A few minutes later, a buxom red head enters, yawning and trying to straighten her hair. "Hey Ahri," she greets, her top barely holding her large chest in. 'She has a real big rack,' Sol notes. 'Probably should get her name.' "Hi," he greets amiably, making himself known to the red head. "Oh! Hi, you must be Sol, right? Ahri told me about you yesterday. I'm Sarah Fortune, the fox's room mate. So you two a thing, eh?" she chuckles, nudging Ahri with a shoulder before moving past the two to begin making breakfast.

Sol continues to follow her with his eyes, watching her movements carefully. 'Damn, that is one nice... Personality,' Sol swiftly stops himself, hastily getting his mind off of her heavenly features.

"Thank you for the food," Sol says with a small burp, patting his stomach. The breakfast was quiet, as the three focused mainly on eating their food. "Well, I got a match, Sol. See you after!" Ahri asks hopefully, wiping her face clean. Sol thinks a bit. "I dunno, Ahri. I'm real busy today too. Gotta... Go somewhere and stuff," he says apologetically, a sad smile on his face.

Ahri's face grew crestfallen. "Oh... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asks as she exits. "... Yeah, tomorrow." Sol sighs to himself, planting his face on the table. "So," Sarah's voice sounds. 'Forgot she was still here, shit.' "You don't share the same feelings, huh?" She asks in a sort of critical voice. "... Yeah, I don't. But I just wanted to try, ya know? This is my first actual relationship. Or at least, I'd like to think of it like that," Sol groans rubbing his face. "I just... I just don't want to break her heart. She just looks at me like I mean the world to her, and I can't bring myself to do it." Sarah smiles, putting a reassuring hand on his back. "Hey, bud. Don't worry about it. It's a lot easier than you think. She'll move on. And besides, if this goes on longer, than it'll hurt her even more in the end, Sol. If you know it ain't gonna work out, then just end it while it's simple and fresh," she says reassuringly.

Sol sighs. "Just... I dunno, I lived all my life alone, searching for something... Just something to keep myself from wanting to die. And only last year did I realize I want something else other than suicide missions, money, and meaningless sex," Sol explains quietly. "I want a girl to love. To settle down with. To cry with when I need to. To share my stories over and over again with. To be there for. To sit on those quiet nights together and just gaze into each other's eyes," he sighs. "I doubt I'll ever find 'er, huh. Just one of those guys, doomed to eternal solitude from the fuckin' start."

Sarah frowns. "Hey, don't be like that, Sol. You seem like a sweet guy, the first ten minutes I knew you. And guess what? An hour later, I still think the same thing. You know, genuine people are hard to come by, and I can tell you're a great guy. You're cute, funny, strong, able to listen... You'll be the perfect guy for some girl out there. Some princess is waitin' for ya, Sol. You just gotta find 'em." Sol smiles and turns around, gazing at the pirate hunter. "I hope so," he says quietly. 'Could she be the one?' Sol muses. 'Then again, anyone could be the one.' He sighs and stands, taking his plate and placing it back into the sink. "Thanks, Sarah," he says quietly. "Guess I needed to hear that." He gives a sad smile. She grins and gives him a hug, releasing him after a few seconds. "No problem, Sol. You have any problems you come to me, got it? I'll be glad to help you out," she says before motioning him to shoo. "Now go, you should probably go back to your sister. Bet she's just about flippin' out." Sol grins. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I? Bye, Sarah," he says amiably before vanishing, reappearing in his bedroom. 'Hope she ain't too worried bout me...'

Pulling on a shirt, Sol swiftly made his way back over to his sister's room, which he discovered was rather close by. 'Wonder if they did that on purpose.' Knocking on the door, Sol stood waiting until he heard a loud crash. Surprised and worried, he burst through, only to find Quinn and Garen locked together in more than one place. They paused to glance at him, Quinn blushing in embarrassment and Garen coughing. "Oh," Sol simply said. 'How can someone be that ripped?' he wonders before slamming the door shut. He glances down to poke his abdomen. 'I probably should start working out...' he sighs. "Though I guess Quinn and Garen are a thing," he mumbles aloud before walking away. He scratches his head, realizing he still had failed to meet his sister. Jumping when an appendage pats his back, Sol unsheathes one of his relic weapons, Strife, the blade of war.

"Oh, damn, Cassiopeia. You scared me for a moment," Sol sighs, taking note of the lamia in front of him. She smiled, baring her fangs. "Just my way of getting your attention," she smirks. "Sol, you've met my sister, right?" She asks suddenly, gesturing behind her. Sol turns to see Katarina anxiously approaching. "Yeah, I met her-" he responds back, before noticing that Cassiopeia had disappeared. 'What.' Sol smiled as Katarina stood next to him. "Hey, Kat," he says with a friendly light tone. She blushes and pushes him. "Don't call me Kat!" she yells slightly. Sol smirks. "Oh, playful now are we?" he prods. Katarina twitches, sighing. "Well, hi Sol," she says somewhat quietly. Sol, taken aback by her sudden sobering. "Ay, you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shudders at his touch.

"I'm fine. So where are you headed?" she asks, changing the subject. "I'm going to visit Syndra," he says, deciding to temporarily ignore Katarina's discomfort. "Oh. You visit her a lot, huh? Cass tells me you were here yesterday... And the day before that," she smirks. Sol smiles. "Something wrong with wantin' to see my only sibling? My only family left in the world?" he says in a bittersweet edge. She shakes her head. "No, just a bit strange. Your relationship with your sister is weird, though," Katarina says hesitantly a question screaming in her head. 'Why were you there over night?!' Sol senses her thoughts, his empathic powers picking up the stray signal. "Well, I suppose not seeing her for a good decade and a half is enough for that. Not to mention that both her and I had... interesting child hoods, to say in the least. And don't worry, we didn't do anything strange. Just slept with my sister, is all," he says. "I mean, sleeping in the same bed as her," he hastily corrects.

Katarina raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Sleepin' in the same bed as your sister? No offense, but that's really fucking weird," she comments dryly. Sol shrugs. "Eh, I love her a bunch, Katarina. Maybe you don't get it. But why is that weird?" he asks curiously, unsure why that is something frowned upon by society. Katarina laughs. "Good one, Sol. Seeya later," she disappears in a small puff of dark blue. Apparently, Sol noted, she thought he was joking.

'Whatever, better see Syn soon.'

-Elsewhere-

"So, he has joined the Institute," a dark voice rumbled out from the veil of darkness. "Y-yes," an exotic voice replied quietly, the feminine voice saying with an exquisite accent. "Ze Noxians 'ave made contact with Sol, dear," her voice continues. "Should vee continue as planned?" A chuckle. "Worry not, Fiora. Our time will come," his voice grinds out, like steel striking against steel. "We will rise."

-With Sol-

He stood on the spawning platform, a match just starting. "Welcome to Summoner's Rift," the cool and commanding voice called out over head. "Thirty seconds until minions spawn." Sol smirked to himself, looking at his team. 'Hat sniper lady, green glob of goo, scary ice statue witch, and Cassiopeia.' With a wave, Sol picked up a Doran's blade and a single health potion, departing to the top lane.

"So, who's my summoner this time?" he calls out mentally as well as with his voice. 'Greetings, Sol,' a calm and collected male voice said. 'I am Swag Daddy Master, but you can call me Darien.' Sol smirks. 'So you must be one of those challenger tier summoners, huh?' 'Yeah,' he replies. 'Let's kick some ass,' his voice replies. Sol laughs. 'Let's do this.' Following the melee minions filing past him, Sol stood for a bit, farming, when all of a sudden a ping goes off in his head. 'The jungler is gone and so is the mid lane. They have yet to come to lane. Beware, Top,' Sol's team mates' summoners called. 'Watch out, Sol, potential cheese incoming. I'm getting your dash second. Just watch out and ward the bush to your right.' Sol nodded, tossing a small 'worm-thingie' as he called it into the bush, noticing three champions suddenly jumping towards him.

"Holy shit-eating dick waffle!" Sol screams as he flashes away, an axe cutting at his flesh, a spear stabbed into his back, and a ball of arcane power smashing into his fleeing form. The three relentlessly followed, stupidly chasing him into the turret. The Ionian-looking spearman followed first, dashing to Sol under turret as Sol jumped backwards, momentarily stunning him with the flat of his blade. Tossing a dark wisp of energy out, Sol felt a surge of power as his first kill leveled him up. Dashing to the other side of the turret, the purple mage-dude hopelessly tried to escape, falling to the power of the turret, but not before setting Sol on fire. Sol gasped, dashing away once more as the intimidating giant of a man buried an axe into his torso, flashing away in a burst of light. Sol felt his life sipping away, before succumbing to death.

Falling next to the turret, he heard a small ping again. 'You have slain an enemy,' an all-knowing voice stated. 'AHAHAHAHAAAHHAA!' Darien crowed in amusement and success. 'He died to minions, retard Darius.' Sol reappeared at the spawning platform, level four to his opponent's two. Smirking, Sol picked up a sheen and a phage, his power going up exponentially. Casting Teleport, Sol felt the tug of summoning magic, reappearing in lane. Continuing to farm, he eyed the approaching Noxian general, now revealed to him as Darius.

'Wow, I'm strong. What are you gonna build on me, Darien?' He asked inquisitively. 'Tons of damage, Sol. I'm gettin' the Tri-Force, Gun Blade, Blade of the Ruined King, probably Ionian boots or maybe Mercury's, Fro Mal or maybe a Maw of Malmortius, and probably a Guardian Angel or Randuin's or something like that,' he sounded out clearly, his professional tone reminding Sol that his summoner was definitely one of the best. 'Wait a second, who's in the enemy team? I forgot to ask,' he asked absentmindedly, farming away as Darius stood far away from the last-hitting Sol. 'Ah, Darius in the top, Xin Zhao in the jungle, Ryze in the mid, and Vayne and Leona in the bot lane.' Sol nods. 'Sounds good.'

Smiling to himself as he felt a huge surge of energy, Sol cracked his neck. 'Time to wreck him?' he asks. As he gets the affirmative, Sol tosses out a shadowy blade, dashing towards Darius and stunning him with a screaming flare before dashing away, his dark weapon coming back and slicing through Darius's arm. 'That's three.' As the enemy minion wave approached, Darius also reached six. Confident, the Hand of Noxus approached. Sol, smirking, dashed forward once more, now in the middle of the minion wave. Planting his blade into the ground as Darius approached, he siphoned life from the minions, his returning blade killing them all. Darius engaged into combat with Sol, pulling Sol away from him and stopping his channel. Sol summoned his blade his hand.

"You will fall," Darius growls as they clash, locked in combat. "Sure thing, bud," Sol replies cheekily, ducking to dodge a possibly devastating axe swing, rolling behind Darius to stun him, a flash of crimson dazing the hulk of a man. "Die!" He roars, cursing him with the blood moon risen, disappearing from sight, each eye left of Darius exploding in a fiery shower of blood and crimson magic. Darius frantically swung in the air, attempting to take out Sol. Feeling his strength leaving him, Darius felt to a knee, Sol reappearing in front of him to stab a blackened and charred blade through his throat, the weapon leaving him stuck like a pig. "See you in hell." Walking away to recall, Sol felt the pull of magic, cleaning his blade with his hand like he always did.

'Sol, bot lane needs you. Teleporting you now. You also have Blade of the Ruined King in your inventory, Sol. Our Tri-Force is finished too, so remember that you're a lot, lot stronger now. I'll handle the BotRK, you just kill the shit out of them.' Sol smirks. 'Yeah. What I do best, eh?' Suddenly teleporting into the middle of a raging battle, Sol waved to Caitlyn who was standing next to their dying turret, firing away at he approaching enemy champions. Sol smirks to himself, dashing in to stab his blade at the Paragon of the Sun. "No hard feelings, Leona," he calls as he marks her thrice, dashing again to face Vayne. She was staring at him, her tongue rolling over her luscious lips as- no, Sol stopped himself. 'I gotta kill her,' he commands himself as he drains his health into his blade, driving it towards Vayne, who could not dodge in time.

The blade exploded in a flash of red, stunning her. Sol sliced at her form before she suddenly disappeared in a small burst of crows. "The die is cast," he feels her hot breath in his ear. Turning around, Sol felt himself connect with a wall, falling limp and dazed. Vayne had already killed his two other team mates before turning to Sol, who was now regaining consciousness. "Sol," she says quietly, pushing his dying form to the ground. He croaks, looking at her, his mouth too full of blood to speak. Her mouth opened as she bent down, Sol beginning to shrink back.

Her tongue protruded from her full and plump lips, contacting Sol's crimson stained mouth. With a gentle stroke, the appendage lapped at his pooling blood. Vayne swallowed his life force. "Delicious," she whispers into his ear, ending his suffering with a bolt stabbed into his neck. She remained close to him for a bit until he departed, dropping his body for the summoning magic to do its work.

They lost that match, not that Sol cared. Absentmindedly pushing past people, Sol made his way to his sister's place, his mind on the mysterious -and incredibly attractive, Sol's head added- Night Hunter. "Sol?" a familiar playful voice called. He snapped out of his trance, turning to see Ahri walking towards him. "I was looking for you, Sol. I saw... What Vayne did to you. Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly, placing a worried hand on his chest.

Sol shivered slightly. "I- I dunno, Ahri," he says with an unsure edge. Ahri frowns slightly and grasps his hand. "So you on your way to your sister's?" she asks, trying to change the subject. "Yeah," he says. "Haven't seen her in a few days and I miss her." Ahri frowns jealously. 'So he wants to see his sister more than he wants to see me? No, no. I'm just being paranoid.' "Alright, she chirps happily. "I'll tag along, I guess? About time you told her we're dating," she says in an oddly forced and commanding tone. Sol quirked an eyebrow. "... Alright," he says, taking her hand gently and leading the way. 'Hope Syn doesn't kill me.'

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating. I had to deal with a lot of stuff and I never had the time to write. Next chapter will be sometime within this month. Sorry again for the slow updates, but I'm doing my best.**


	8. Chapter 7: Annoyance

**TotE 7: Annoyance **

**A/N: Finally, some plot development! Yeah I know I never update. Sorry, my health (both mental and physical) hasn't been that great lately. With that newfangled URF game mode I only seem to be playing League and doing just about nothing else... Anyhoo, if you couldn't tell by now, this story will actually have a plot :). Thanks for reading buds. -adrin**

"Excuse me?" Sol asked, shocked. "Yeah. I know. Crazy, right?" the voice responded. "Now, of all times."

Sol sighed deeply, gently placing his head in his left palm, maintaining grip on the communication device with his other hand. "You have got to be fucking kidding me... I just started here at the League and now they want me to go do a mission for them?" he groaned, slumping against the hall. "Sorry Sol, but they stated explicitly that champions with a criminal record are required to serve some time doing something for the Institute. For you, they're making you do the dirty work," the calm voice apologetically sounded back.

Sol grimaced. "Fine. When do I start, and who do I go with?"

-()-

Sol stood at the door of the luxurious manor, a few armored men standing at arms. Soon, the door opened as what seemed to be a butler greeted him. "Ah, greetings. I take that you are the Institute Personnel, here to meet Mistress Laurent?" he asks in a chivalrous and calm manner. Sol nods in response, not bothering to open his mouth.

The butler led him through the large home, servants scurrying about in the lavish and rich halls. Paintings and suits of armor alike littered the red-carpeted house. "Please, sir. Do wait here. Mistress Laurent will take you once she can," the butler says with a bow, marching away. Sol sat in a plain wooden chair, gazing at the room around him. 'Hmm. That's odd...' Sol wonders, gazing at a particular painting. Standing to make his way closer to it, he stood a small distance away, studying the painting of a war scene. 'Looks normal, except for the fact that...' he sighed. 'Why does she have the one painting of me an' Spire?'

"You are Sol, yes?" A French voice calls out behind him. Sol whirled around to see a black and red haired beauty gazing at him with a sharp glare. "Yeah," he responded plainly. "You Fiora, right?" Fiora scoffs. "Of course I am. Now, let us get to business. You know why you are here, right?" she asked in a serious and demanding tone.

Sol nodded. "Yup. Search and destroy? Name the target." Fiora smirks. "Ah, straight zee the point. I like zat in a man." Sol doesn't respond, his professionalism taking over. "Tell me who it is, last known location and a possible description. All I need."

Fiora scoffs again, taken aback by his lack of response to her attempt to fluster him. "I do not know 'is name. He looks rather odd... Like a man with 'alf of his body covered in black tar. 'Is last known location was right in zis room. Zis is why you must find 'im and destroy 'im." Sol raised his eyebrow. "Black List 6? Poor Zayen. He was a nice old guy," he says, cracking his knuckles and standing.

"Wait a minute. Black List? What is zat?" Fiora questioned. Sol sat back down. "It's a list of the most dangerous people on Valoran. Black List 1 is Spire, 2 is Jax, 3 is some dude, 4 is yours truly, 5 is Talon, and 6 is Zayen. The list goes all the way to 25. Black List 0 is Vayne, since she usually has us on the Black List as her prey," he explains, standing up to walk out of the place. "You'll have his head by tonight. Expect me before suppertime."

It wasn't difficult to find Zayen. The old man was hiding in a small cove on the shore of Demacia. "Old man," Sol called out to the plagued and inflicted man.

Zayen Zuravi: Black List 6. Known for his previously temperate attitude and wisdom. Often described as the oldest assassin ever. Infected with some sort of parasitic ooze that has granted him magical power at the cost of his mental health. Aged and withered, his mental capabilities have fallen with his time. The man can only survive through cannibalism, feeding off of the flesh of other humans to sate the parasite's constant pressure.

"So-Sol?" Zayen's voice desperately cried out. "Thank god it's you! I need your help," he said, slowly walking out of the shadows, revealing his frail and shriveled body, the black tar pulsating quietly. "Sorry old man. Can't help you this time," Sol sighed, summoning his blades in a flash of black. "So-Sol wait. The Laurent house set you to this, right?" Zayen desperately asked. "Stop! Listen to me," he cried out as Sol silently paced forward.

"No can do, Zayen. A job's a job, no matter what. That's what you taught me, right?" Sol quietly responded. "Listen!" the elderly mercenary demanded. "I've found evidence of Spire's return. We all know it would happen. He was using- Sol, Sol stop. Listen to me!" his husky voice was now screaming. 'I have to kill him, but I should probably take this information. Though knowing Zayen, he has something up his sleeves. Gotta work fast,'

Sol silently mused, disappearing from sight. "Spire and the head of- guah!" Zayen's voice was cut off, Sol's blade of corrupted souls burning its way through the old man's soul, leaving nothing but an empty husk. Sol walked away from the standing body, trying his best not to look back. The dark ooze enveloping Zayen's body fell away, dripping off into the corner. 'Sorry old man.'

Returning back to Laurent Manor, we find Sol standing, awaiting Fiora's return. "Lady Laurent," he calls as she approaches the open room from a distance. "The job's done." "Really? Where is zee 'ead?" she asked, putting her hands to her hips. Sol grimaced. 'Fuck.' "I had to shatter his soul, Fiora. His body was also instantly destroyed. Didn't want to burn the old man alive," he lied, suddenly making fierce eye contact with the unexpecting Fiora.

His eyes flashed crimson. Keeping his gaze to hers with the Demacian noble, Sol studied her carefully. Sol, looked away, breaking the trance. "Well, see you later," he says with a small wave, disappearing in a flash of crimson. Fiora smiled. "Initiation complete, my Lord," she whispered quietly.

-Institute of War-

"Yo Sol, there's a letter for ya," Jayce lazily called to the entering Sol. Jayce pointed to a small package on the top of the counter while watching the Piltover News. "Oh and did you hear? Some guy killed a few hundred people over in Ionia. It's really weird, because the entire village was destroyed, but all the kids survived. Claimed they were all shifted out." Sol, who had his hand on the letter, froze.

"Uh, was there a large amount of weird, creepy-lookin' flesh left all over the place?" he asked nervously. Jayce nodded. Rewinding the News, he pointed at the T.V. "So you know the guy responsible?" Jayce asked seriously, shutting off the T.V. for some investigation. With a sigh, Sol nodded. "Yeah. My old partner, Spire. Black List 1. I killed the guy a year ago. Interesting that he would announce his return to the world," he said with quiet fury.

"You killed him? How is he... Alive, then?" Jayce asked, completely confused. Sol smirked. "Oh yeah, forgot to say somethin'. Spire is ...special in that he's just about impossible to kill, since he really doesn't have a 'body...'"

-Flashback-

_"Shit!" Sol screamed as Spire was crushed underneath the giant golem's arm. Sol dashed away into the thicket, trying his best to compose himself. 'Spire's down. Gotta take him out on my own. Let's see... Golem. Requires magical energy or some sort of power source... Try and...' _

_Kaboom. The loud explosion threw Sol back, him reacting just in time to throw himself into the air to avoid death by impalement. "What the fuck..." he breathed as trees and stones flew away from the blast point, destruction evident in the previously silent forest. The golem, it seemed, was on its knees now. A figure was... _

_"Spire?" Sol said curiously. Sol ignored the devastated land, tendrils of flesh extending outwards from Spire's position, leaving what seemed to be the world's biggest pincushion. "Fuckin' shit," he said as the golem simply fell apart, the dust cloud rising. Reappearing at ground level, Sol approached Spire. "Hey," he asked. "So you're not dead?" He said amusedly. Spire smirked, his heavily scarred face curling into a wicked smile. _

_"Nope. Didn't I ever tell you I can't die?" he said in his classic gravelly voice. Sol laughed. "Well I always thought that when people die, they tend to stay dead." Spire laughed as well. "Well, let me explain. I technically am not human. I am simply a huge mass of sentient cells, each capable of their own survival. As long as one of my cells survive, I as a whole can survive," he explained._

_ Sol nodded. "Okay, can you dumb it down? You're talking to the guy that never went to school, bud," he said with a small smirk. Spire chuckled. "Basically, I'm a bitch to kill." Sol scrunched his face. "Good to know," he said jokingly. _

-End Flashback-

"So yeah. Anyhoo, I'ma go read this letter," he said with a wave, jumping into his bed as he left a quietly contemplating Jayce.

'_Dear Sol, _

_Greetings. I am sure you are aware of the first of the black list and his return. I am also sure that you are aware that there are only three of the Black List left alive: yourself, Spire, and Black List 3, who's name I will leave anonymous. I have reasons to believe that Dural has made plans for the ultimate downfall of the League as well as your death. Unfortunately, this will not do. Meet me at the Red Rose tomorrow, no later than eight o'clock at night. _

_Night Hunter. _

_Ps. Enclosed in this package is something you must present to the owner of the Red Rose for you to be able to meet me.'_

Opening the second part of the package was a pair of...

"Panties?" Sol muttered. "What in the fuck is she trying to pull?" he sighed, gingerly picking up the lacy and frilly black undergarment, placing it underneath his bed. 'Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea...'

Random Story 1: Panty Attack!

"Hey Sol!" Ahri chirped happily, prancing into our hero's room. "Hey, Ahri," he replied. "What's up?" She giggled. "Just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. Oh, and..." she said before standing, pulling something out of her pocket it toss it to Sol. Sol's reflexes had him catch the object instantly, Sol realizing that a still-warm undergarment was in his hands. He blushed.

"I found out that you liked collecting panties, so have mine, boy," she cooed playfully, stalking over to pounce on the frozen Sol, who was clutching the frilled pink panty. "I-I can explain!" he cried in horror.

"Oh really?" An angry reply came, as Syndra flew through a random window. "Why won't you accept mine, then?" she screamed, pelting Sol with panties of all shapes, styles and color.

Drowning in a sea of panties, Sol screamed.

And then he woke up.

**Hey guys! Had a funny idea so I wanted to try and make some short stories, or 'Omake's' as they're called. Please respond if ya think it's a good idea. Don't forget to favorite and follow if you would. Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really have much time to write these days, not to mention how busy I am. Nevertheless, I'll try and write still. Also, ask me some questions! I want to answer some, though I would not prefer anything really about my personal life. Thanks ya for your support guys!**

** -adrin**


	9. Chapter 8: Barred

Chapter 8: Barred

It was a warm evening when Sol entered the Red Rose, his somewhat formal clothing offset by the luxurious restaurant, Sol sticking out like a sore thumb in the expensive environment. He walked through the doors, walking up to the desk at the front. His shoes quietly clacked against the marble floor, Sol nervously looking around. 'Of course she would make me come here,' he grumbled.

"Hello, sir, do you have a reservation?" The brunette standing ready at a podium asked, snapping Sol out of his silent observation of the restaurant. "Oh, uh, I... Well," he said with hesitation, reaching into his pocket. "I was told to bring this here?" He said, producing the undergarment in his hands. The lady smirked kindly and nodded. "I see. Please follow me, Lady Vayne is waiting for you."

The lady stood, daintily making her way into a dimly lit hall, chandeliers softly illuminating the 'restaurant.' 'If this is a restaurant, where are all the people?' Sol wondered, realizing no one else was in the empty room. 'This don't look good...'

The lady stopped in front of a door, bowing and opening the door as she motioned for Sol to enter. Sol nodded, giving a polite smile and entered the room.

The door slammed shut behind him, Sol jumping. "Shit," he cursed, the lights dimming to a point of complete darkness. Pulling at his collar, his tie came loose as he tossed it to the floor, hastily unbuttoning his dress shirt for increased mobility. He summoned his blade, standing with his back to what seemed to be a wall. Brandishing his weapons, Sol darted his eyes back and forth in a wide arc, watching for any movement.

'There!' A faint whistling noise echoed, Sol detecting the approaching projectile. With a quick swipe of his blade, Sol cut what seemed to be a... Dart? 'Damn it,' he grunted as he faint whistling continued, more and more projectiles launching at him. Dropping quickly to a crouch, Sol ducked and weaved to dodge the onslaught of sharp needles. 'Shit,' he cursed as he got hit by one. The needle was inserted in his left shoulder, a stab of pain burning through his body when he tried to move his shoulder.

The sound stopped, the rain of darts ending. "Damn," Sol cursed, pulling at the dart in his shoulder. "What the fuck is this?" he wondered aloud, looking at the small dart. 'Wait a minute...' He groaned as he dropped the needled weapon. 'Drugged...' He snarled with a shiver, his body beginning to fail. 'Shit. Don't... Fuck... Can't...' Sol stumbled, searching the walls for... what was he looking for? "Gah," Sol growled, leaning against the wall for support.

The numb sensation burned, his legs giving way. Slowly sinking to the floor, Sol tried his best to sit upright and make sense of the situation. 'Locked... in a room... alone. Dark... Darts...' he sighed, eyes fluttering as his vision began to fade. 'Damn...' Facedown on the floor, Sol slipped into unconsciousness.

Sol awoke with a groan, light blinding his vision as he blinked rapidly to try and see clearly. "Greetings, Sol," a calm and cold voice sounded. Sol attempted to get up off the cold stone floor, only to find his arms and legs held to the floor with thick, iron chains. "Yeah, hi," Sol replied sourly. "Could you maybe release me? I don't particularly enjoy being prisoner to people I know, Vayne."

She responded with silence.

"Oh well," Sol sighed. "I had to try."

"Stop talking, will you?" a tired and annoyed voice echoed from the cell next to his.

Sol raised his eyebrow. "More prisoners? Wait, you sound familiar..." He trailed off. 'Yasuo? What the hell is she doing with Yasuo? Isn't that illegal? Wait. No shit it's illegal, even her holding me here is illegal,' he grumbled to himself. "Whatever." Summoning his powers, Sol teleported with a flash of- nothing. "What the fuck?" he cried out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you escape, Sol," Vayne called in a sultry voice. The small opening in the wall to the left showed her eyes, glowing at him with glee. "I'd rather not have to punish you..." she trailed off. "You have been a naughty boy, after all," she finished in a seductive whisper.

Sol blushed, his jaw falling slack. 'What the fuck!?' He screamed mentally.

"... You know I'm just over here, right?" Yasuo grumbled. "For fuck's sake, get a room." Vayne and Sol ignored the wind samurai, a heavy bang resounding from Sol's door. Vayne entered the cell, slowly stalking her way to the silent Sol. "Wh-what do you want from me?" he whispered, a nervous edge creeping into his voice.

Vayne smiled, her tongue slowly passing over her lower lip. "Do you remember a certain Mr. de Gaulle?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Sol winced. "... I have no idea what you're talkin' about," he muttered, averting his eyes.

"Then maybe you remember his daughter, Samantha?" she whispered, bending down to stare at Sol with burning red eyes.

"Fuck you!" Sol screamed. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't..." his breath left him as he glanced at the floor. "I never... It was just a job," he muttered lowly.

-Flashback: 1 Year Ago-

_'Eclipse, remember. Your mission is to eliminate General de Gaulle and the 'special package' mentioned at all costs. Use of deadly force authorized,' the letter read. Sol nodded as he went over his instructions one last time. The paper burnt and vanished in a puff of smoke, incinerated._

_'Alright, then. Infiltration of the command post complete,' he sighed as he looked around. 'Now time to wait for the special package.'_

_Sol had set up in the shade of the tree canopy above, sitting in wait in the branches, melding with the darkness to be completely invisible to the naked eye._

_A few hours had passed until he finally heard the sound of a carriage approaching. 'That must be it! The package must be there.' Following in the trees, Sol relied on the wind and his magic to blot out the sound he created. He stopped above the carriage, a familiar man stepping out to greet the package delivery. 'My target? What the hell is a general doing out here... Oh well, he's an open shot.'_

_Preparing a blade of dark energy, Sol crooked it between his middle and index finger, ready to throw the blade and end his target's life. _

_"Daddy!" a girl's voice cried out as the carriage opened, a small blonde girl no older than 6 jumping out and running to the general. The general smiled brightly and greeted his daughter like any other father would. "Samantha! Daddy missed you so much," he said as he opened his arms, kneeling to allow her to hug him. _

_Sol froze, unable to throw the projectile that would ultimately end de Gaulle's life. 'Do it!' his mind ordered. 'It was the job. Always finish the job at all costs.' 'But... The package... It wasn't a package.. It was his daughter...'_

_Sol grimaced, understanding that he had to follow what he was payed to do. 'Whatever god there is, forgive me for what I must do.' The bolt of dark energy flew, connecting with the General's head. His face froze, a look of realization and fear painted on his face before he collapsed before his daughter._

_There were no guards around, just a simple deliveryman and Samantha de Gaulle. The girl, not comprehending what had just happened, knelt down next to her dead father. "Daddy?" her voice quietly squeaked. "Daddy, are you asleep?" she asked, pushing at his shoulder weakly. "Daddy?" her voice began to get more frantic. "Daddy? Where are you? Wake up! Daddy, are you okay?" she wailed, practically screaming, her eyes wide with fear and confusion, her own father's blood drenching her hands and her small form._

_Sol tried his best to hold back the tears. 'She... She's the package... I...' he choked quietly in the trees above. 'I'm so sorry, Samantha. I'm so sorry.'_

_She too fell next to her father, the last look on her face on of despair and anguish._

_And Sol never forgot that day, the day he swore to never kill an innocent life again._

-End Flashback-

Sol felt tears drip down his face. "What do you want, Vayne?" he croaked, the memory he wished was wiped from his mind rising once more to haunt him: a young girl bathed in her father's blood.

Vayne frowned at his despair. "Sol..." she muttered, dropping to a knee to wipe at his tears gently, before fiercely slapping him across the face. "You disgust me," she spat, a sneer curled on her face.

Sol nodded, a sour grin in his face. "But I'm afraid that I adore you, Vayne," he said spontaneously before frowning and looking down. Vayne raised an eyebrow and glanced at the man. "Oh?" she whispered with what sounded like... Delight? "Wh-What are you saying? I ha-have no time for relationships," she stuttered, her disposition suddenly shifting from a cold and calculating killer to that of a school girl.

Sol smiled, his form shifting out of the chains. 'I finally had enough energy to meld out of it, fuck.' He formed behind her before lifting her chin and planting a kiss on her plump, red lips. "From the first moment I saw you, I knew I loved you," he whispered."

She took the kiss eagerly, like a puppy urging its owner for more before she pushed him away, aiming a bolt at his face. "What the fuck was that, Sol," she breathed, a faint blush still evident on her face.

Sol grinned, placing his hands above his heads. "It was an honest display of my emotions, Vayne. I am, in fact, deeply in love with you. I would be honored if you would even consider going on a date with me."

Vayne coughed to try and hide her blush, covering her lower face with your hand. "G-get back in your cell," she commanded weakly. Sol frowned. "Vayne, what the hell are you doing? Why are you holding us prisoner, or at least trying to?" he asked, grasping her hand and holding her close to him. She stuttered but did not push him away, frozen and unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, I wanna know that too," Yasuo'd leisurely voice called, reminding both of them of his presence. "Karma and I were in the middle of a great uhm... Meditation session when you went ahead and spirited me away."

Vayne's voice, shaky but strong, responded, "You two are the only ones capable of an anomaly called 'blink.' You both demonstrate such skills during League matches," she coughed, averting her gaze from Sol's. "There is something I must investigate and as such you two are the only ones I can suspect for this... Crime," she muttered at the end.

Sol smiled and leaned closer to her. "Don't worry Vayne," he whispered into her ear. "I would never do anything naughty, now would I?" he grinned to himself.

She shuddered and shoved him away.

"... I suppose you two are in fact not guilty of the crime. You may leave," she grudgingly stated, the lock falling off of Yasuo's cell. The bushy-haired samurai stepped through the cell door, glancing at Sol and Vayne and grunted. "So fellow prisoner, up for a drink? On me for our... Liberation, so to speak," he chuckled.

Sol nodded before clearing his throat, glancing at Vayne, catching her staring at him. "Yeah, uh, sounds good. See you around Vayne, I suppose? Call me if you're up for that date."

Vayne nodded absentmindedly, her hand over her mouth as she looked incredibly deep in thought.

"Wow, so she literally held us at that same restaurant," Sol muttered as he exited the Red Rose, Yasuo by his side. "By the way, where's your sword?" he questioned the samurai. "I'm guessin' it's still at Karma's place," he grunted. Sol grinned. "By the way, I'm Sol. New guy here at the League," he commented as they entered Gragas's and Singed's bar. "Yeah, so I've heard. Hey Graggy! Get me the usual and a... A Last Breath for this guy right here!" he hollered the last part across the filled room, a fat man giving him a thumbs up.

Sol sat down at a dusty yet somewhat comfortable booth, Yasuo sitting across from him. "Uh, what's a Last Breath?" he asked calmly. "Ah, they name some drinks after some champ's abilities. Yeah man, there's already a life-form disintegration tonic," he snickered at the funny name. "There's some famous ones like Frostbite, Ace in the Cup, Swirling Death and a bunch more. Frostbite's just a classic Freljordian drink, strong stuff."

"Oh fuck," Sol responded. "Er, I'm not really a..."

He was cut off as Katarina and Cassiopeia decided to sit down with them. "Hey there new boys on the block!" Cassiopeia chirped, shoving Katarina towards Sol's side and settling next to Yasuo. "Hey Cass and Kat, how are ya?" Sol grinned amiably, glad to see some familiar faces. "I'm fine, so what are you two doing together?" the Lamia asked cheerfully, sneaking a piercing glare at the nervous Katarina, who shot back a sharp glance. 'Hurry up and make a move!' Cassiopeia shrieked through the telepathic sibling bond. Katarina shrugged before turning back to the conversing Sol and Yasuo. "So Sol, you busy today?" she managed to say coolly. Sol looked at her for a second, thinking. "No, what's up?" he responded curiously.

She sighed in relief. "Nothing, just wanted to know if you uh wanted to get dinner? Or something? Maybe? Or maybe just like uh-" she was cut off as Cassiopeia slapped her sister with her tail under the table. "Sure thing, Kat. Where do ya wanna meet up?" he said with a smile. She returned the smile. "Just meet here, 8 o' clock. Sound good?" Sol nodded and turned over to resume his conversation with... "What the fuck?" he said to no one in particular. Cassiopeia and Yasuo had mysteriously disappeared.

Sol shrugged. "Oh well."

-Later That Day-

"Sol, aren't you cheating on Ahri if you go on a date with Katarina?" Lux questioned him. The bright girl had been constantly flooding him with questions for the last 25 minutes. "No! I am not in a relationship with Ahri! I just wanted to try going on a date or two with her! Nothing wrong with that!"

Lux frowned. "Fine... Just be careful. Girls' hearts are fragile, and quite hard to fix," she warned before jumping away with her brother.

Sol sighed and made his way to the bar, a few minutes early. Instinctively, he looked at his invisible wrist watch. ''Damn it, I really want a watch," he sighed to himself before rubbing his wrists, entering the bar. Katarina was already there, anxiously looking around before spotting him. She ducked quickly, fixing her hair and calming herself down. Sol gave a small curious smile, making his way around the various other patrons before sitting down at Katarina's booth. Sol hadn't really dressed up for the occasion. He simply had on black shoes that matched his leather-textured jeans, a simple green tee that showed his tattoo on his left arm. 'Scorpion.. I wonder what it means?' Katarina wondered.

Our favorite blood-head was wearing a rather... Interesting set of clothing, to say the least. She had on black short shorts with some feminine sandal things that Sol had no idea what to call as well as a rather low-cut tank, leaving her flat and tones stomach bare as well as giving Sol a decent amount of cleavage to ogle.

Now, Sol had seen plenty of breasts in his life, much more than many could claim to have see. 'But damn, she has a gorgeous body,' he exclaimed mentally. 'Fuck, gotta stop that,' he urged himself. "Hey Kat," he smiled, keeping eye contact with her. "How are you?"

She smiled. "Perfect, Sol," she said as the weekly gambling table exploded in noise. "Though I would prefer to go elsewhere," she finished sourly, pointing her thumb at the crowd to his left. Sol nodded, standing to take her hand as he led her out of the bar. "Ice cream?" he asked, pointing at a stand. Katarina pouted. "You trying to make me gain weight, Sol?"

He laughed. "Sorry Kat, but perfection can't be ruined," he said with a poke in her cheek, curling his hand around her waist. She purred mentally.

"Damn, it's hot," he commented as he ate his mango ice cream. "What do you wanna do next, Kat?" he asked. "Dunno, spending time with you is fine in general," she said in a sing-song voice. "Uh, I mean well it's fun and stuff," she corrected quickly.

Sol grinned. "Yeah. By the way, if I'm currently on a date with you, does that mean I'm dating you?" He asked. Katarina shook her head. "No, I don't think so.. I mean, unless you want..."

Sol sighed in relief before she could finish her sentence. "Phew, thank god. I really dodged a bullet there," he said happily. Katarina's face contorted with anger as she slapped him before dashing away.

Sol recoiled and looked around confused. 'The fuck?'


End file.
